Other Half
by Slippery Tummy
Summary: This is kind of a College AU. After leaving the underground without the death of another human being, Monsters are forced to try and integrate into human society. Both Frisk and Sans attend the University, but after an accidental meeting in the waterfall, both end up receiving 'assistance' from two beings with their own agendas. Updates weekly, or on Fridays.
1. Chapter 1

Other Half

Chapter 1-

Sans sat around lazily as he heard a bell sound. He heard two rings- or the on time bell. In other words, he should be sprinting to his classroom by now. Ever since Alphys finally figured out how to genetically engineer the final necessary human soul and destroy the barrier, their ruler, King Asgore, went through multiple strenuous peace negotiations with the leader of the country that housed Mt. Ebott. Or, at least that was what both he and his ex wife wanted the public to believe. In truth, the King was little more than a figurehead in politics. If anyone was doing work, it was the now un-exiled Queen Toriel, who handled all political negotiations with a surprising amount of finesse. She was the brain behind their entire species, yet most outside of the King's inner circle of friends didn't know of her existence or importance. She was the one that realized that integration into a society that clearly evolved over the last two thousand years wouldn't be easy, and completely impossible if monsters couldn't find work. The best course of action, she decided, was to place willing monsters within a schooling institution where they could learn this country's currency and gain the necessary work experience to assimilate into society. It was a good plan- actually, a fantastic one, but it meant that Sans would need to come here on a daily basis if he wanted to find an actual job on the surface. A third bell sounded, and the skeleton monster sighed. He had no interest whatsoever in finding a job, considering that the most strenuous thing he'd done in years was sit around at a sentry post, but he needed to get a job, and that meant staying here. He hefted his bag on his shoulder, let his blue eye burn, and in a flash, he was standing outside the classroom. After double-checking the door, he sighed. This was the place. After a moment of quickly dismissed hesitation, he opened the door and surveyed the room around him.

It was…large, to say the least. Definitely one of the biggest buildings he'd ever entered. The teacher arranged the desks in a crescent shaped pattern around the center, which contained a whiteboard and a smart board of some sort. To his relief, both humans and monsters were still settling into their chairs. He quickly made his way up the staircase where he spotted an empty seat, then proceeded to sit as quietly as possible in a squeaky wooden desk. He was sitting alone, and had a decent view of the teacher. Said professor, a petite brunette woman who appeared to be middle aged, for a human anyway, stood at the whiteboard and called the class. She took in a breath and offered a cheery, yet clearly forced smile, and Sans had to suppress the urge to groan. If she started speaking about how enjoyable the class would be, he knew instantly that it wouldn't.

"Welcome students, to General Physics 1. Over the course of this semester, we'll have some exciting-" And that was all that the skeleton needed to hear. He took a glance at the clock, and actually emitted a soft groan. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Frisk let out a frustrated groan. This was clearly going to be a long year, if the way her day started was any indication. She was uncharacteristically excited when she turned off her alarm this morning. After all, her first day at the university was bound to be a good one. The young adult was more than happy to ace her classes, explore, and be early for her first day. As she hopped excitedly out of bed and removed the sleep from her eyes with a definitive rub, her eyebrows knit. For some reason, her clock read 9 am. The recently turned adult shook her head. After all, that couldn't be right, because her first class started at 8, and she set her alarm clock to wake her an hour early. It took a second for realization to register in her mind but when it did her eyes flew open. A feeling of dread encapsulated her being when she confirmed that she was indeed late for her first day of the semester. After coming to terms with the harsh reality that her first period would end soon, she decided she'd figure out what she needed to do later, and just attempt to be on time for her next class. That still meant that she needed to hurry and ready herself. With a sigh, she jumped out of bed, placing both a toothbrush and hairbrush in her mouth and hair respectively, and then started actually cleaning herself.

After a few minutes, she was pulling on clothes and running out of her dorm room, trying desperately to locate her next class, which was, as her terrible luck would have it, at the opposite side of the campus. Eventually she found the class, and entered as the second bell rang. After finding a suitable seat, she pulled out this class' textbook. It read Journalism in large, bold letters, and had a few pictures of things they would undoubtedly be studying. More students filed in and began to sit. Their seating arrangement was similar to what Frisk had seen in movies, and despite the bad start to her day; she felt a little giddiness when she thought about how she was finally a college student. They had tables in the room that seated two, and she sat with her bag propped against the adjacent wall, leaving the seat next to her that faced towards the isle empty. A monster boy that looked to be around her age shuffled in, then, after scanning the room, shrugged his armless shoulders and took the seat next to her. Frisk gave him a little grin, and he responded with one of his own. After looking around the room again, he seemed to be just as excited for the class. Frisk leaned towards him to introduce herself, but her words were cut off as they heard the teacher clear his throat in the center of the room.

Their instructor, a tall bald man in his 30's with an imposing figure, addressed the class. He had stubble on his face in light brown, and his voice was, as expected, deep. He was a little…terrifying, actually, but his eyes had a kind twinkle that made Frisk feel bad for being scared based on appearances alone. He looked like he was about to speak, but as he looked around the room, his face morphed into one of amusement.

"You should see your faces right now. You guys all look as nervous as I feel." He said, and then attempted to hold back a small laugh. The students slowly began to relax, and he sighed. "That wasn't supposed to go that way at all. Anyway, I'm George Wholeman, and this is Journalism 1. I hope you like writing, because you will be doing a lot of it. I mean, a lot a lot. This is my first year of teaching, and here are a few things everyone needs to not fail." He said all of this with a smile, then pointed towards the smart board in the center of the room. On it was a list of class materials, most of which Frisk already owned. She exchanged glances with the monster sitting next to her, and he offered a lopsided grin. The teacher's personality was definitely…unexpected, to say the least, but that was one of the many reasons why you should not judge a book by its cover. Despite the awful start to her day, it seemed like things were looking positive for this school year.

The bell rang at the end of the class period, and the only assigned homework was to get their necessary books and materials as soon as possible. The monster boy that sat next to her, a yellow, almost reptilian creature with spines finally got the chance to say hello as they packed up their things.

"Yo, you're a freshman too, right?" He asked after she placed a book in her bag.

"Oh, yes! How did you know?" The monster made a somewhat sheepish expression.

"I thought I recognized you at orientation." He explained.

"I think I saw you too. There were just so many students everywhere. It's a little disorienting." She said, and then smiled. "But it's pretty cool too." She added as a bit of an afterthought.

"I know, right? Anyway, my name's Monster Kid, but everyone just calls me Kid. Which is weird, because I'm not one, I'm technically an adult." He said, and then a yellow hand materialized beside him. Frisk laughed a little, and then shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Kid, I'm Frisk." She said, and then released her grip on his magic as it dissipated. Frisk offered a wave to the teacher, which he kindly returned. The pair of newly made friends started to make their way out of the classroom and spoke to each other until they reached the door.

"Which way are you going?" He asked, and she pulled out her schedule. After checking the number on the door, she pointed towards the right.

"Uh, this way!" She said, and he grinned.

"Cool dude, I'm going that way too!" He said, and then started to follow behind her. Frisk smiled, and then sent a thankful little smile towards the sky. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 _AN_ : Hi guys! So uh, Yeah, that's the first chapter! The point of view will be omniscient, but it'll mainly focused on aged up female Frisk and Sans. So uh, let me know what you think, if you'd like! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! And uh, I'll usually ask a fandom related question after the chapter in this AN. I guess I'll start off with something pretty basic!

So uh, What's your favorite Undertale character, and why if you want! I would love a response in a review! Thanks again for reading!

ST Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Other Half

Chapter 2

The skeleton emitted a sigh. The bell rang, and the teacher assigned them some materials to obtain. After sitting alone the entire class period, Sans found himself shuffling out of the door. The teacher was unnaturally hyperactive, and he really didn't need that kind of energy so early in the morning. Despite that, the class wasn't bad. For some reason, he felt himself gravitating toward physics and scientific things, even though he'd never had any official experience in the field. Sans of course, wasn't one to complain when things came easy to him, and now he was more than willing to shrug it off as luck, or whatever he had. He'd been tinkering with magic and time machine type things back in the underground, but he never wanted to actually apply for a job as a scientist or something. He checked his schedule, then realized that his class was pretty close to him. He could have teleported there, but he'd decided against doing that too many times. After all, he didn't want to mess with the laws of space and time too much.

With that, he began to travel to his next class. After commuting for a few minutes, he walked inside, and chose a seat located elsewhere this time. To his surprise, a monster he vaguely recognized from Snowdin took a seat next to him. The bear like creature offered a little wave, and he let out an easy smile in response before paying attention to the teacher, who hurriedly walked in through the door. The instructor said nothing, but immediately started writing on the smart board in black. Sans looked around the room in a little confusion, and other students mirrored his expression. Apparently he was one _those_ teachers, the ones who didn't say anything in class, but just wrote. Sans rolled his eye spotlights, but pulled out a notebook and began to write. He was glad that he didn't have hand muscles to cramp, because even 20 minutes in, he noticed both human beings and monsters shaking out their appendages. He didn't know how their teacher did this constantly, but he hoped that he'd get the subject quickly. After all, he didn't want to fail.

When the bell finally rang, freeing him from his second class of the day, Sans stretched and left the room. The remainder of his day passed in a similar fashion, and since he didn't have an 8 am class, he had no free spot between the rest of his classes. After he finished the day, he returned to his shared home with his brother. Papyrus worked as a bodyguard, and while the details of his job weren't clear, his younger brother absolutely adored his line of work. When Sans finally arrived at their shared dwelling, he was pleasantly surprised to see his brother preparing something on their stove. When the cooking skeleton noticed his sibling, he automatically abandoned the pasta sauce and ran towards the other being in the house.

"Brother!" He shouted with his usual excitement. He immediately pulled his sibling into a hug. "You've returned!" He stated, and Sans quickly accepted his hug, and melted into it a little before moving away. "You know, it's been weird without seeing your lazy bones around here brother. How was your day?" Sans seemed more relaxed after the embrace, and he shrugged.

"It was okay. Tibia honest, I would have had more fun here." He said, slyly sneaking in a pun. Papyrus, to his credit, didn't groan as loudly as he honestly wanted to, but he clearly made a disapproving face.

"Really Sans? You just got home and you're already making your jokes?" He asked, and Sans grinned almost impishly.

"What? I thought they were pretty hummers." He said, and his brother did groan this time and return to his pasta. "Oh yeah, by the way, my engineering class is visiting Mount Ebott right after the semester ends." The shorter brother stated. Papyrus, while engrossed in his cooking, still carried his conversation as usual.

"Really? Well, I'm sure it will be nice to visit our old home once again, right Sans?" The aforementioned skeleton nodded, then looked towards the kitchen. He noticed a lack of tomato sauce on the wall, and he raised a pseudo skeleton eyebrow.

"Are you making it differently this time?" He asked, placing his bag haphazardly on the floor.

"Well brother, I decided that I would try a surface recipe for this dish, to celebrate our arrival up here!" He said, then immediately went back to stirring. "There's a lot more cutting, and a lot less punching. It's strange, but it's likely that humans just can't punch things as well as Undyne." He stated solemnly. "Actually, I don't think anyone is as good at punching things as Undyne." Sans nodded. He was right on that point. The aquatic fish woman was 90% muscle, and she used it constantly. Speaking of Undyne, Sans remembered that one of her matches would be on tonight. It was strange, but humans loved watching people hit each other, and as soon as she heard about it, Undyne was more than ready to become a pro wrestler. The slightly shorter skeleton walked over to their couch from the surface, and then flipped the channel to one about pro wrestling. Lo and behold, the blue fish warrior stood in one corner of the ring, her muscles glistening in the light. On the other side stood some gigantic, buff human that was flexing at the crowd. The two immediately began to fight, and Sans watched them with a content expression.

* * *

Frisk quickly grew to love her roommate. After a week into the semester, Frisk couldn't understand how they would manage to maintain high grades if they were always staying up talking late at night, but at the same time she adored their kindness and the fact that her roommate was always a reliable alarm clock- even when Frisk wasn't. The excitement of finally being in college hadn't completely worn off yet, but as more work was assigned, she realized that it would be difficult at best to keep her grades where she wanted them to be. Frisk's roommate, a junior human girl that used they pronouns and constantly tutored everyone, was a great companion for Frisk. Their spunky personality balanced out Frisk's kind one pretty well, and both of them loved hanging out whenever they had the chance. Frisk heard her room door open and grinned when she saw her roomie.

"Hey, dorms buddy! Happy Friday!" They said, practically dragging their school bag behind them and kicking the door shut. Frisk grinned a little. Classes were over for the week, and Frisk was more than happy to have this weekend to get some work done and relax.

"No kidding! This week was…wow." She responded, her head turning quickly at the sound of her roommate flopping into a beanbag chair.

"Don't I know it. This week was brutal- and trust me, it only gets worse." They said, and Frisk sighed. "You know, we should do something fun! I know there are a few parties we could go to." They grinned devilishly, and Frisk immediately shook her head.

"Nope, Nuh Uh, No. No way am I going to a college party, I hear stories about those." Frisk said, shuddering a little. "Plus, don't we both have work to do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the abandoned backpack near the door. Her roommate pouted a little, but laughed.

"You know, you're right. I didn't know that a teacher could assign so much work!" They said, then shook their head disbelievingly.

"You're telling me? My Econ teacher is insane!" Frisk said, placing her hands on her hips. "I probably need a break- but I can't afford one." she mused, looking toward the ground. Suddenly, she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh! But my International relations class is taking the best trip ever. Guess where we're going!" Her roommate, Ange, placed a hand on their chin in thought.

"Oh, Japan?"

"No!"

"Italy?"

"No!"

"Hm, okay, Nigeria? Thailand? Brazil?" Frisk giggled.

"No, No and No! We're going to Mount Ebott!" She said with an excited grin. Ange's eyes widened.

"Shut up! That's the place where an entire species that we never even knew about lived for thousands of years! That is where the world's most brilliant scientist, at least in my opinion, learned how to make a human soul! Are you going there?" They asked, leaning forward in their seat.

"Yes, yes we are! The trip's later this semester, and it's free for everyone in my class!" Frisk said excitedly. The two girls immediately began to jump up and down as the information permeated their brains. After the two finally settled down, Frisk thought back to the work she would have due on Monday morning.

"Anyone else who wants to can pay to go, but I don't know if its Freshman only or what. Until then though, I have a paper I need to write on the history of currency." She said with a wave, and then started to make her way towards the desk. Ange nodded, said something about a library, then hefted their gigantic schoolbag once again and left their shared room. Frisk sighed and began to outline her findings. This would definitely take some time.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, So, did you like it? I'll probably skip forward in time a little farther. I know they're not here yet, but Gaster and Chara will appear shortly, trust. I kind of faced a little writer's block here, but I still got this chapter out! A reviewer asked about possible pairings, so I'll answer the question. The story isn't meant to really focus on pairings, but I'm sure a few scenes will be seen as slightly romantic. At this point, you shouldn't expect any kisses or confessions of admiration, but one sided Monster Kid x Frisk will probably be a thing. Frisk and Sans is the most likely pairing in this story, but nothing serious will happen between the two.

In regards to Sans's lack of laziness in this story, Well… he won't be lazy. According to the wiki, everyone's favorite skeleton (or second favorite, if you prefer papyrus) has severe depression resulting from his knowledge of the timelines, and he only disguises it with laziness. In this story, both Sans and Frisk lack knowledge of the timelines, so Sans doesn't have his depression. They will get some more information when Gaster and Chara come in, but as for now they're just college students trying to not fail. As always, I am appreciative of reviews and feedback of any kind. Thanks for reading!

Question: What's your favorite Undertale Au? Are you guys fans of under swap? Outer tale? Even Under fell? Let me know in a review! And if you don't know about them yet, I would encourage you all to check them out! There's a lot of cool ones out there, so you may enjoy it.

ST OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Other Half

Chapter 3

After a difficult string of tests in her first few classes, Frisk found herself practically collapsing in her dormitory. It was her free period, and she practically melted into a beanbag chair when she gave her head a definitive rub. So far, she felt uncertain about her scores, but she'd definitely had a mental workout this morning. Coupled with the fact that she was up late the night before reviewing, it was no surprise that she abandoned any thoughts of eating during her free time in favor of a little rest. She slumped backward, feeling comforted by the softness of the chair.

Frisk knew that studying was most likely the best option at this point, considering that she had four more summative exams to take before her day would be over, but she was way too mentally and physically tired to do anything but lay there. The student thought over her last test, and her brows creased, but her mind quickly switched trains of thought and she grinned. She had a prize that would come after this awful time of midterms, and that filled her with the ability, (or determination, if you will), to continue. The prize she sought was one that she was bound to enjoy, also known as her break, and with it the long awaited trip to Mt. Ebott that she so dearly wanted to participate in. Her thoughts of the historical site and the fun she'd have were unfortunately interrupted by the sound of a knock on her door.

"You can come in!" She said lazily, expecting Ange or one of their tutoring students to walk in. She saw the doorknob glow a faint yellow, and was pleasantly surprised to see Kid standing outside. Or at least, she was until she felt the cold, and quickly ushered him inside.

"Yo, D-Dude! How's it g-go-" Frisk immediately cut him off.

"It's freezing outside! Why aren't you wearing something warm? You didn't walk here, did you?" She asked, a little incredulously. Kid looked down for a moment, before looking back towards her with a sheepish grin. Despite being almost a head taller than her, Monster Kid was, as his name implied, quite child like in nature. He could be serious when he needed to be though, and Frisk was more than happy to have him as a friend. Still, he was clumsy and got hurt often, and his lack of arms didn't help that in the slightest. Frisk was always there to worry about him, provide ice for a black eye, or drag him to a nurse even though he claimed he didn't need it.

"Sorry Frisk. But check it out, I brought lunch!" The aforementioned food levitated itself over to the table in front of the room's beanbag chair, and kid's magic easily placed it on the flat surface. Frisk, despite her worry, practically jumped on him with a hug. After all, he was even considerate enough to bring stuff from her favorite fast food restaurant that was located on campus, and levitate it all the way to her dorm.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Kid!" She said, but quickly detached herself from the embrace. "But don't think that you're off the hook. Your shirt is so thin, you'll freeze out here!" Kid just laughed a little, but shook his head.

"Nah, I've dealt with worse temperatures than this. I used to live in the cold part of the underground, remember?" He said, and then sat down as Frisk helped herself to a bite of the chicken sandwich.

"You haven't been down there in a while, that's no excuse. Speaking of which, are you excited to go back?" She asked, recalling her excitement when she found out that most of the predominately freshman classes were visiting the mountain, and one of her friend's classes would be one of them.

"I guess so." He said between bites of his own food. "It's just visiting some place I used to live though, so it's not as big of a deal." Frisk nodded sympathetically.

"I get what you mean. Kid, you know that I've never been down there before. I've always wanted to see new places and explore. So yeah, I'm ridiculously excited for this trip, especially since I'll have you there too!" She said enthusiastically. Although they both had numerous exams that day to 'look forward to', Frisk's upbeat attitude had its way of contaminating Kid's, and he immediately began to gain a more excited outlook on the trip.

"I don't know if the tour will take us there, but I hope we'll get to see the waterfall." He said, thinking back to his childhood. "The entire place is beautiful. It has echo flowers, and these giant, almost glowing blue rivers- they look stunning. I always went there when I was younger; trying to find this person I was obsessed with. I-" He cut himself off for a second, envisioning the area once again, and his expression turned a little nostalgic. "I hope you get to like, see it. As far as I can tell, they don't have anything similar to it up on the surface." He said a small smile on his face. Frisk found that her voice was unusually small, but the amazing description she'd heard made her attempt to picture the underground.

"Do you miss it?" She asked, a little curious at the situation. Kid seemed to hesitate with his answer.

"A little, but I definitely like living up here more. I mean, like, the sky. It's just so endlessly vast and amazing and incredible. We didn't have that down there." He said, then added a bit of an afterthought. "But… everything we had down there, I liked." He added, then went back to his sandwich. Frisk continued eating hers too, now considering his words.

"I can't wait to see it." She announced, and then a faint alarm sounded from her pocket. That was a ten-minute warning for the end of her free period.

"Well, I guess you won't have to wait much longer dude." Kid joked. "Four more tests to go, right?" He asked a little smile re settling itself on his face. Frisk groaned.

"Why did you have to remind me?" She asked with a little exasperation in her tone. She decided to take all of her finals in one day, and while the idea brought her a little more stress, it would give her a few days before the trip began to relax at school without the weight of assessments on her back. Kid just shrugged and laughed, and soon Frisk joined in. She wrapped up her eating, and then looked towards her friend. He still had naught but his thin striped shirt, and she immediately walked over to a basket full of clean clothing. Inside it, she held up a decent jacket, and tossed it towards her friend. It landed on his head, and he looked up in confusion.

"What's this?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. Frisk rolled her eyes.

"It's your jacket. You left it here the last time we hung out here, and I forgot to give it back. Come on, we don't want to be late. This time period ends in ten." She explained, and he immediately began situating the jacket- or a vest with a hood, she supposed, since it lacked armholes, over his body. Once the two were ready to go, Frisk took one last look towards her shared room.

"The next time I come back here, I'll be packing for the trip." She thought, and she gained the determination to do well on her tests. After ushering both herself and her friend out of the door, she grinned. She was ready.

* * *

Sans's usual unwavering grin started to, well, waver, throughout the day. He would be taking his trip to Mt. Ebott tomorrow, but that meant getting through finals today. The tests weren't hard. Actually, they were ridiculously easy for him, and he had no idea why everyone else, humans and monsters alike, seemed so stressed about it. He actually made a friend at school, an Ice Drake that adored making ice themed puns almost as much as he enjoyed ones about bones. They shared a class, and poorly hidden laughter emerged from the back of the room, much to the distaste of their teacher. The aforementioned ice drake seemed so worried about the upcoming test that he actually asked him for assistance in studying, and Sans was more than happy to help. Unlike his fretting friend, Sans found that the worst part of these finals was waiting for other students to finish, because he completed his so quickly.

Finally, after what felt like light years of waiting, a bell sounded and Sans was free from midterms. He felt an inexplicable rush of giddiness. After all, he was barely even trying in that chemistry exam- there were only so many equations a skeleton could balance without it feeling repetitive. Sans decided to take the long route home, which meant that he had time for sky gazing. The clouds were blowing across the seemingly endless expanse, and he loved getting a chance to look at them from time to time.

He spent half of the time on his path home walking, but the rest was spent looking up in wonder. It was amazing, to him anyway, that all of these people took the sky for granted. The sun though, was by far his favorite thing about the surface. The way that it looked when it rose from behind the clouds in the morning, or disappeared beyond the horizon at night- well, it was worth staying up for.

Upon entrance into his home, the skeleton's enigmatic younger brother greeted him with a hug- or really, more of a tackle.

"Sans! I missed you!" He screamed, literally knocking him over when he entered the house. Sans grinned at his brother's playfulness, but eventually stood.

"Aw bro, I missed you too. I guess I was a little bone-ly without you." Sans responded, earning a death glare. He flashed his brother a grin, and then threw himself on the couch.

"How were the exams, brother?" Papyrus asked, deciding not to comment on Sans's joke.

"Oh you know, I took them I guess." He said with a noncommittal shrug. "What about work? How is it, being Mettaton's bodyguard?" Papyrus's angry expression faded into one of joy.

"It's fantastic brother! When Mettaton starts performing concerts outside of the city, I'll be working at all of his concerts! I suppose that I'll leave home more often." Papyrus mused. "BUT, worry not brother, The great Papyrus will procure some merchandise for you from his shows! To think, I'll be employed to someone as positively glamor-ific as him!" Sans was genuinely confused at Papyrus's description of the robot.

"Glamor-ific? Where did you hear that?" The area where Papyrus's ears would be had he been human turned slightly orange.

"I suppose I have spent quite some time with Mettaton, it seems like he's rubbing off on me! Do you think I'll gain him as a friend, Sans?" His older sibling forced a grin.

"You guys will be the best of friends, I'm sure." Sans responded, and Papyrus looked delighted.

"You think so? I mean, _of course_ he shall! Anyone would love friendship with _The Great Papyrus_! Nyeh heh heh!" He said, and ambled off to the kitchen. Sans wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel when he learned that Papyrus was spending enough time around the pop star to start mimicking his actions. The skeleton, as usual, shrugged his thoughts away, and turned on the television. He seemed to have built the habit that whenever he was upset, stressed, or thinking, he'd forget about it in favor of relaxing on the couch.

The idea that he'd made the television a coping mechanism kind of worried him, but he didn't feel like doing anything about it. After hitting the power button on the remote, Sans frowned when he saw a rerun of a MTT performance. That certainly didn't help his situation, so he eventually just turned the T.V. off. He had packing to do anyway.

* * *

-Okay, Okay. So this chapter was sort of a filler, I guess. Don't worry, next chapter, Gaster and Chara will come in! I hope you're excited, because I sure am. Stay cool people. Or hot, or lukewarm, I guess. I feel like giving Monster Kid a bigger part than I did when I first started writing this. Is that a good idea? A terrible one? Let me know in a review!

Question: Are there any pairings that you all want in here? I may add it in, if it works in the story and won't change the main ending. Let me know!

PS: What's your opinion on how I write Papyrus's words? I know a lot of people use caps for him, so if anyone prefers that, I would be happy to change it.

ST OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Other Half

Chapter 4

The skeleton stood with his bag at the university's entrance. His professor was holding a clipboard, calling out names. Sans would have preferred to take one of his 'shortcuts' to the underground, but he understood that the University had to account for all of their students. After the teacher called his name, he sat on the bus next to the person whose name came before his in the alphabet, and sighed as the bus began to deliver him to his destination.

The ride was a relatively sort one, but then again, everything seemed to go faster on the surface. Sans waited until he heard the instructor announce his name, and then went outside to wait and remove his luggage from the vehicle. All of the classes that would be staying underground during their break would go in Mettaton's hotel, which thankfully had way cheaper prices now that the star lived on the surface. Most students would room together, but he decided to live in his old home and teleport back by morning. The skeleton decided that he'd sit through whatever the college wanted them to do while they were down here, then visit all of his old sentry posts again once they had a little free time.

After a little 'settling in', as the instructors referred to it, or in his case teleporting home and back for a few minutes, he and his fellow students had a tour of Alphys' laboratory scheduled. Most of the university's engineering students hadn't seen the legendary building, but his brother somehow managed to become friends over Undernet with the certifiable genius back when they were still trapped underground, and after they met up in her lab for dinner, the yellow monster decided to show them around. She unfortunately left the actual lab out of their tour. The rest of those invited to dinner that night, including Papyrus, his brother's employer and friend , Undyne, and a shy friend of the scientist's, Napastablook, didn't know about the then secret basement. Sans, on the other hand, could clearly see that there was an entire extra layer to her workplace after teleporting himself there. He remembered acting as blissfully unaware of the true lab as his older brother and his host's soon to be girlfriend, but he knew of the area. Now that they were finally taking a tour, Sans longed to see where the actual human soul copying happened, and despite his nonchalance, he felt himself getting a little excited for the tour to begin.

What the skeleton lacked excitement for; however, was their boat ride to their destination. Mettaton upgraded the one boat that existed within the underground to become a full sized commercial cruise ship. The river was large, considering it was the main water source in the underground aside from the ocean, so it made business sense for the star to exploit it. Regardless of its economic benefits, that still meant that sans would be traveling over water for a considerable amount of time, and he couldn't just meet up with the rest of the class later without exposing his unconventional abilities.

Water travel made the skeleton nervous. For the most part, his discomfort didn't stem from an irrational fear. Actually, it came from a fairly logical place. If bending time, space and matter was difficult through air, and it was, doing so through or to a medium like water was even harder. Sans believed that he could potentially do it, but he'd have to spend years perfecting it, and the margin for error was miniscule. As a skeleton, the threat of leaving body parts behind or misplacing them during transportation wasn't as dire as it was for other monsters. After all, if he was missing a rib or something, he could find it in the area and locate someone with healing magic to piece him together quickly. The same couldn't be said for water. If he teleported himself from the middle of the ocean, he could bring gallons of water along with him by mistake, which could crush him. Or, he could be standing near a flowing body of water, then accidentally wash his skull away forever while teleporting. It was too risky, and he hated that he could put himself in a situation like that during water travel.

The smaller portion of his fear made him feel uncomfortable, at most. He knew the main issue stemmed from the legitimate concern that he could kill himself or others while traveling in water. Unfortunately, there was always an inkling of fear that arose when he considered the deep, dark watery abyss that existed in places like the ocean, where his feet were incapable of feeling the ground.

It seemed that Sans lacked the ability to just shrug off his issues this time around, so he was stuck rationalizing through them. The only good thing about that was that it helped make the boat trip go by faster, which meant that they finally reached the famed laboratory of legend. While Sans mainly enjoyed engineering and chemistry, he was a jack- of all trades when it came to science, and that meant that he was at least somewhat curious about the soul. He knew about how Alphys created the final human soul that broke the barrier, but didn't have a ton of details. Plus, there were a few gaps in the story that the skeleton would have liked to have been informed on, but he guessed that the information wasn't necessary for the average human being or monster, so it was never shared. His knowledge did include the story told for how and why monsters now lived on the surface, with the underground's genius scientist as its heroine.

Apparently, Alphys figured out how to duplicate the purple human soul that they already had in their possession, then add a little monster dust to make a hybrid being. The aforementioned duplicated soul could only exist for a few moments, but that was long enough for the scientist to bundle the previously captured human souls together with this one, then destroy the barrier. The souls, after breaking the barrier, were all (except for one) floating in the air surrounding the newly broken barrier, where they finally dissipated after years. Strangely, the duplicated purple soul wasn't one of them. Most assumed that it just dissipated into nothingness, or as an unstable soul just broke, but Sans couldn't find any actual evidence regarding what happened.

As the tour started, they went through the area where she created Mettaton's physical form. The lab transformed into more of a museum of Alphys' accomplishments, and thankfully, the tour was more inclusive than Sans hoped. The skeleton's attention faded in and out until they reached the true lab. Most students gawked at the size of determination extraction machines and her experiment journals, but Sans was busy writing down random data that he found at the ends of her journals in his notebook. The students were free to roam certain hallways, so Sans kept looking around at things, particularly the machine that she used to actually create the soul.

The notebook itself was a torn, loosely binded collusion of pages, but when he found the partially used item for sale one day in the waterfall, the skeleton was surprised to see that the item had numerous pages divided into three columns titled 'Good', 'Bad', and notes. The good and bad columns were checklists of sorts, and in the notes section, he could only find the names of monsters and places. In a few of the columns with bad checked off, instead of names he just found the word everyone. The strange journal that had been for sale was interesting enough, but he found two things that made the journal especially captivating. For one, the names in the notebook would always include key monsters in his life, and the other being that the handwriting was incredibly similar to his own. Actually, the handwriting was his; it was just in a style that he only used when he was serious. It was weird, but Sans noticed that his handwriting changed slightly based on his mood. The skeleton didn't know how the words were written in the book, but he guessed that the object appeared as a time paradox, generated from his teleportation throughout the underground.

Strange notebooks aside, Sans found that the answers he sought, including whatever happened to that duplicated soul, weren't there. He sighed after going through the last of her screen lit journal entries for the third time. The information wasn't there. If he wanted to find out what happened that duplicated soul, he needed to ask Alphys in person. A group of his classmates was crowded around the determination extraction machine, and some were pushing at the ropes surrounding the device to get a good picture. Sans personally didn't care if he could see it, after all, he could just teleport here if necessary, but he wanted to get an image of something from the underground for his brother. The skeleton surrounded his newly acquired cell phone with a blue aura, then, while still standing away from the crowd, actually levitated the device over to take a few pictures. At least he had something positive come out of this trip, even if it wasn't really for him.

Eventually they left and returned to Mettaton's resort hotel, where students would be free to roam the building, the underground, or even meet with other students that were on the trip with different classes. Sans took this as an opportunity to visit his old sentry posts, just for nostalgia's sake. The skeleton visited his first few in Snowdin, then even took the opportunity to knock on the giant doorway to the ruins once again. After checking one of the posts, he found that his condiment bottles still sat within the sentry station. After picking one up, the skeleton noticed that some of the goey substances were leaking onto his post, and definitely looked repulsive. He quickly looked at the months, possibly year old mess that lingered on the station, thought about what papyrus would say, and immediately threw the bottles in the trash.

It took him some time, but the station was finally clean. The skeleton began to feel proud of himself, until he realized that he had sentry locations in other places, and almost all of them would probably still contain forgotten condiments. He sighed in dread but transported to his next post to check for messes. As his horrible luck would have it, he found one. Or rather, he found multiple. Even worse, every location where he sold hotdogs, meaning every post except for the one in the waterfall, was dirty, so he had to clean all of them.

After a few hours, Sans wiped sweat off his nonexistent brow, then sighed. He finally finished cleaning all of those bottles, and he never realized that a day would come when he grew tired of ketchup. He smiled a little when he knew that his work was finally done, and looked at the time. He still had some waiting to do before trip advisors would come check that they were all in their correct locations, and fining nothing better to do, he decided to just take a scenic walk through the waterfall. It had been a while since he had visited the biome, and even with his discomfort with water, he loved the way the grass looked almost black, and the flowers seemed to glow. With a small sound of contentment, he closed one eye, then teleported over to his final unvisited sentry station.

It was too bad; really, that the trip had to be so uneventful, especially considering most of the students' hype for the event, but all he could do was hope that tomorrow would provide him with something exciting.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know Gaster and Chara were scheduled to appear, but I didn't want to throw it in without Frisk's pov too, and Sans just kind of got away from me, at one point. Plus, I needed to introduce this paradox notebook thing if the happenings of the next chapter were going to make any sense at all. So, here this is. It's a little longer than usual, and I went over my 1,500 word limit, so…yay? As always, thanks for reading! Also, thank you to Starryskys102 and GHOSTTHEDARKWOLF for reviewing!

Question: If you were a monster in Undertale, what kind would you be? (A ghost, a skeleton, etc.)


	5. Chapter 5

Other Half

Chapter 5

Frisk grinned. She had been bouncing all morning with excitement. After all, she'd always wanted to visit the underground, and now she would finally get to see it. Frisk's bus companion, who was also her current roommate, disappeared to socialize with a few friends upon their arrival to the MTT hotel. She sighed a little at the thought of attempting to locate them later, considering that they would be sharing a room in the hotel, but her worried thoughts left her as she stepped off the bus for her first real view of the underground. The excited human received her bag, and then dragged it over to a familiar yellow figure.

"Kid! We're in the underground!" She practically shouted, earning her a few brief stares from those around her. The tall, yellow monster grinned at her.

"Yo, Frisk! Welcome to the underground dude!" He said, then looked around the lobby area. "So, do you like it so far?" He asked, eagerly awaiting her response. He knew about her original excitement for coming here, so he hoped that this place met her expectations. Frisk's grin grew even wider at the question.

"Like it? It's amazing down here! Everything smells so earthy, and we're going to see so many cool things while we're here- Of course I like it!" She responded, then drew in a deep breath. "So, have you been here before?" She asked, observing the hotel. "Is the rest of the underground this pink?" Kid openly laughed at that.

"No, I've never been here. We didn't really have any reason to travel all the way to the core when I was younger, so I never really had a reason for staying here. Don't worry, the rest of the underground isn't this pink, I promise." He assured her. Kid noticed the line for room keys getting shorter, so he suggested that they began their wait. Both of them would be sharing rooms with their separate roommates from school, but the pair would most likely hang out with each other throughout the duration of the trip. After receiving their keys and thanking the receptionist, both brought their bags to the elevator, then stopped in each of their rooms to deliver their clothing and supplies.

After exiting Kid's shared room, the pair of friends decided to split up momentarily and deliver their room keys to their roommates. Frisk decided that she'd scour the still crowded lobby, and after a few minutes, she located Ange, who was conversing with some upperclassmen. After a few minutes of waiting, her roommate noticed Frisk waiting to speak with them, and thanked her for the room key. Subsequent to Ange's departure with their friends, Frisk walked around, trying to find Kid. She started walking in one direction, and then visibly jumped when she heard a semi loud shout.

"Dude! Frisk, Hey, I'm glad I found you!" Kid said, appearing behind her. Frisk sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to go through the trouble of locating her friend now, and she was happy to see him too. "Okay dude, so we're not doing anything today. If you want, I can show you the waterfall!" He exclaimed with a grin. Frisk remembered that he wanted her to see it, and then grinned.

"Of course I want to see it, let's go!" She said, and then checked her pockets for her cell phone and wallet. She had both, so the two strutted out of the hotel. Once they were safely on a boat headed to the area, both chatted excitedly about getting to see the area. "So, does the water really glow?" Kid shrugged in response.

"Kind of. It's really weird, but you'll love it!" He said confidently. She grinned, then continued to ask questions about the biome. Kid answered them all, but Frisk realized that he looked tense for some reason.

"Hey, is something wrong Kid? You look nervous." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder in worry. She saw that her friend was avoiding her face, and his yellow cheeks were somewhat flushed. He finally looked at her, summoning his trademark grin.

"What? No, nothing's wrong dude! I'm just thinking, and a little nervous, that's all." He responded, his eyes leaving her face again. Frisk wanted him to elaborate, but before she could ask, he spoke up. The boat jolted to a stop, and he looked up. "We're here! Come on, once we leave the doc, I can show you everything!" He said, then encased her hand in a little magic to drag her along behind him. He took her past the docs, and then waved at an old antique seller. After a little walking, they found an umbrella bin, and a sign that read 'take one'. After letting her know that there would be an area to return it to later, Kid used his magic to hold the umbrella and guide them through his personal favorite part of the waterfall. After a few minutes of walking, Frisk found a statue of a monster with bullhorns. It was partially cracked, and water leaked on it through an opening in the ceiling. It was strange, but it almost seemed like the statue was crying. Of course, that was probably preposterous, but Frisk felt bad for it anyway. She looked around for a way she could shield the rusting statue from water, and her eyes landed on the umbrella in Kid's magic hands.

"Kid, can I have the umbrella?" She asked, and his eyebrows scrunched together, but he shrugged. He had no idea why she'd been inspecting the statue so much, but he was happy to comply with her wishes. Monster Kid nodded, and the umbrella levitated over to her, before landing in her hands. She looked over the statue again, and then placed the umbrella in its outstretched hand. Frisk smiled with satisfaction since the statue was now free of potential water damage, but looked up in surprise as a music box began to play. Kid was now looking back and forth between the human and the statue in shock.

"How did you know that would work?" Frisk's smile re aligned itself on her face.

"I didn't, the statue just looked….sad." She said with a shrug. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked, pointing towards the statue. Kid shrugged.

"It was one of the things. Still, that's cool!" He said, then the pair continued walking, now lacking an umbrella. In the adjacent room, they found a piano, and some glyphs on a wall, describing an ancient puzzle involving the instrument. "Okay, this was another one of the things. There's supposed to be some 'ancient power' here, that can only be opened by this super old puzzle with 8 piano notes, but no one knows what they are. Everyone in the underground has tried… except for me, because I couldn't play as a child." Kid said, referencing his lack of arms. Frisk stared thoughtfully at the piano, and almost immediately, an idea formed in her mind.

"Wait, how old is that statue? You know, the one from the previous room?" Kid's shoulders moved up, before coming back to their original positions.

"I don't know, I think it was one of the first things in the underground. Why?" He asked, intrigued by her newfound fixation on the statue.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She said, and then dashed off into the room with the statue. Kid was reading the ancient glyphs again, attempting to look for a clue to the puzzle in the words again. He didn't know how Frisk would try to solve this one, but it would probably be an incredibly detailed attempt. He nodded absentmindedly at her words, then, after he finished reading the two sentences for the hunderth time, looked down towards his friend.

Except…she wasn't there. Kid immediately began to look behind her, then finally registered her words. He uttered a small sound of distress when he realized that his friend was lost in the waterfall, one of the underground's most confusing biomes. He remembered getting lost here a lot as a child, and he paled at the thought that she was running around alone. Kid immediately looked to his left and right, then bound off after her into the next room. He rationalized that his friend continued exploring the waterfall without him, and most likely went into the next area.

"Wait!" He shouted, beginning to run after her. "Frisk, stop!" He shouted, his words echoing through the waterfall's hallways. Kid began to panic. He would never forgive himself if he lost her down here.

* * *

Sans was strolling casually through the waterfall, his hands in his pockets. When he thought about it, this place was nice. He didn't know why he didn't visit this place often back when he lived in the underground. After all, the place wasn't that far away. As he walked down one of the waterfall's many hallways, he heard a cry that made him stop, dead in his tracks.

"Frisk, wait!" Sans's eye sockets widened. The voice itself wasn't attention worthy, but the name, Frisk made him pause. It was weird, but that was the only name that appeared in his paradox notebook, as he dubbed it, that he didn't know was a monster. In fact, the skeleton guessed that they were human, but he could never be sure. Sans immediately started travelling towards the source of the noise. Sans started walking towards the room that held an old statue, where he saw a human girl standing next to it. Apparently, someone placed an umbrella over the statue's head, and soft music played. The song seemed to be coming from the statue, but before Sans could question it, the human girl turned away from the statue and left the room. The skeleton looked at her retreating form, and immediately started to follow her.

The girl, still unaware of her pursuer, reached the room with the piano, only to find that her friend wasn't there. She shrugged and decided that she would find him later, and sat at the seat of the piano. After a moment of concentration, she hummed the tune from the previous room, then began to play it on the instrument. After correctly identifying the notes, she played them on the piano, then gasped in surprise as she heard the wall begin to shake, then open.

"No way.." Sans breathed, looking at the human girl in surprise. That puzzle had been unsolvable, and he remembered a point in time where monsters were obsessed with finding the answer. She emitted a small squeak, then looked at the newly formed passageway, clearly excited. Sans took a deep breath. For some reason, he felt like he knew this girl, but he hadn't met any humans since arriving on the surface. Still, he couldn't shake the weird feeling that he knew her. As the human girl walked in the room, Sans decided that he'd teleport over to her, and try to figure out if they knew each other, or why her name- if Frisk even was her name, was in his paradox notebook. The girl picked up the ancient artifact, and looked over it. It was a snow globe like object, and it held an inky black substance. She held it in confusion and began to look over it. It was definitely a strange ancient power, to say the least.

Unfortunately, as she held the figure, that was the time when sans opted to teleport in the room, directly in front of her. He had his hand out, and his chosen words were already prepared, so he was surprised when things didn't go quite as planned.

"Heh heh, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He asked, trying to see if she remembered his face. Usually, Frisk would have immediately shaken his hand, and then greeted him politely. Then again, most people usually didn't teleport in front of her, and offer a still slightly glowing hand to her. With the current situation, it was understandable that Frisk visibly jumped after being so startled, then dropped the so called 'ancient power' on the ground, shattering the thin glass containing the inky blackness. Frisk gasped, Sans looked down in surprise, and after a quick flash of red, then another flash of purple, both immediately passed out and fell to the ground, their bodies landing in the quickly spreading puddle of black vapor.

* * *

AN: Whoop, there it is! I did an early update because I don't think I can do it tomorrow. So uh, technically there is no Gaster and Chara, but we have some plot development, and things are about to get very…interesting. Poor Kid though, right? He's still looking for Frisk. Until next time guys! R&R, it really lights up my day.

Question: Do you have any Undertale NOTP'S? This is also known as Pairings/ friendships that you just don't ship. I'm curious, so let me know! (Note, for all of you Homestucks, it can be in any quadrant.)

ST OUT! Stay Determined!


	6. Chapter 6

Other Half

Chapter 6

Sans groaned and held his skull. His eye spotlights were dark, and the skeleton barely retained consciousness. While he could form no cohesive thoughts, he recognized a throbbing sensation in his rib cage. After his realization, all of his senses returned at once, making him wince, cover his eye sockets, teeth, and the areas on the sides of his face where he comprehended sound. He immediately groaned, then registered that he lay on the ground. Sans felt confused, but he slowly sat up and placed his bony fingers over his head. After a minute, his thoughts returned, and he noticed the human laying on the ground across from him, her body surrounded by some black, oozing substance. Sans made an unintelligible noise before inquiring about his location.

"What?" He asked, his words coming out in inconceivable gurgles. "Who- What happened?" He asked, then immediately, he heard… and saw something.

" **I am free."** A voice said, and with a start, Sans realized that, while the voice sounded garbled, he could understand it. Images of symbols flashed in his mind as the voice spoke, and Sans realized that the strange symbols corresponded to the words that the entity spoke. Before he had a chance to respond, the girl across from him sat up, and then emitted a groan. She immediately looked around the room and noticed that she sat in black liquid. Actually, the stuff didn't feel wet, but it spread around in a similar way to water.

"What? Who are you?" She asked, and wanted to respond, but it seemed like she looked towards a wall as she spoke. Actually, Sans doubted that she had noticed him yet. "I'm… Frisk." She said her voice hesitant. She looked understandably confused. Sans's eye sockets widened in surprise. This was Frisk- the human from his paradox notebook. He wanted to go up to her immediately and ask her what to explain the situation, but he decided against it, at least for now. Honestly, he did not know how much more new information he could take today. "Someone else is here?" She asked. The girl cautiously turned around, then jumped backwards a little when she saw the, at least, compared to a human adult, gigantic skeleton. Sans, in turn, took a cautious step backwards and raised his hands in both a surrendering and defensive position.

"Hey- Uh, Frisk, right? Do you know…what's going on?" He asked, speaking slightly slower than usual. Frisk seemed to relax a little as her head shook, but her face revealed that she had hundreds of questions to ask, and zero words to format them. Sans, after realizing that they lacked the capacity to explode, decided to re try his original introduction.

"Hey kid, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Come on, shake my hand!" He asked, putting his hand out directly in front of him, in a gesture that silently invited her to shake. She looked between his skeletal fingers and his face unsurely for a moment, then decided to place her hand in his. Immediately, they heard a large fart sound echo in the room. Frisk looked up in confusion, and then her face began to change. It slowly morphed into a smile, and immediately, the girl began to laugh. Sans immediately beamed at her, and an actual grin appeared on his face.

"Wh-What was-" Frisk tried to get out a question regarding the red object in her hand. Sans just began to laugh a little in response.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! It is always funny. Anyway, I'm Sans." He said, and then he began to look around the room. Black vapory gunk surrounded the floor of the entire room. A little mist proofed up around their feet, and Sans sighed. He had clearly made a mess, but if his paradox journal, and this girl's appreciation for his jokes were to be trusted, the skeleton knew that he had someone that could help him clean it up.

* * *

Monster kid felt panic overtake his body. He had officially lost Frisk, and he had no idea where to find her. The yellow reptile cursed silently to himself.

"Of all days for this to happen- I was even going to ask her." He said to himself, shaking his head. Kid started to retrace his way back to the previous room, and he looked down at the ground in defeat. The young monster lacked the ability to locate her, or even know how he would even go about finding her in this gigantic, dark area. As he retraced his steps, he got closer to the room where he had originally started. Kid walked into the piano room, only to hear uproarious laughter. He immediately identified the laugh as Frisk's, and started to sprint towards the sound.

He quickly located the source of the sound, and then paused. The room used to be a part of the wall, as far as he knew. The newly formed passageway had black mist leaking out of the entry, and Kid felt fear about what laid inside. Still, he knew the location of his friend, and he blamed himself for their current situation. The monster took a deep breath and summoned his courage to walk in the room.

Kid honestly lacked an idea of what he expected, but definitely not…this. His initial relief at the sight of his unharmed friend faded into confusion at her current position. She stood directly in front of a monster, a laugh resounding from her mouth. A hand attached the two, and neither of them seemed particularly worried. Actually, the girl appeared almost unearthly. A mysterious, black, misty substance hung off her body, and it encircled the room. She almost seemed to radiate dark energy, and Kid felt a small burst of fear in his soul.

"Dude, what's going on?" Kid asked, his voice uncertain. Frisk turned towards him and immediately ran to her friend, offering him a hug.

"Hey, where did you go?" She asked him, moving her hands to her hips. "When I came back, you weren't there!" Kid looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry… I saw and read the glyphs, and when I acknowledged whatever you said, I wasn't paying attention. Then I thought I lost you down here, and I ran to go find you." He said, then he looked at her seriously. "Frisk, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would have done with myself if I hadn't found you…I'm sorry Frisk, and I won't ever loose you again." He stated, his speech free of its usual slang. Frisk's accusatory glance softened, but she looked a little confused. It felt unnatural for her friend to be this serious, and it worried her. After all, Frisk never thought that she was in real danger down here, but she still did not intend to invoke worry from her friend just to complete a puzzle.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to be sorry Kid, I'm fine." She said, reassuring him. She reached for another tentative hug, and he could tell that he wished, just for this moment, that he had arms he could use to hug her back. After the hug broke up, Frisk grinned. "Oh, and you'll never believe this, Kid! You know that puzzle you were talking about?" She asked, feeling proud of herself. Kid nodded, then his eyes widened.

"Wait, no way. You solved it?" He asked, astonished.

"I did!" She said. As she prepared to recount the story, Sans coughed into his bony fist and alerted the pair of his presence. "Oh, sorry. Kid, meet Sans. Sans, I'm introducing you to Kid." She said, then waited for the two to greet each other. Kid decided against summoning a hand to greet this skeleton, and Sans, in turn, didn't offer an alternate greeting to a handshake. The reptile felt uncomfortable around the skeleton. He emitted a creepy aura- not that Kid believed in such things, but his 'instincts', told him to mistrust the skeleton too some extent. Instead, the two gave each other terse nods, and that ceased their greetings.

"I think we need to talk later, I'm here with the university, and I've got to get back quickly to check in with my teachers." Sans said, and both Frisk and Kid realized that they probably needed to return quickly too. The pair of friends looked at each other in dread.

"You're right! We have to catch the next boat, and we were probably due back a while ago!" Kid said, his voice full of alarm. He immediately began to run out of the room, using his yellow hand magic to drag Frisk after him. Sans began his teleportation process, began to leave when the voice stopped him again.

" **Aren't you forgetting something?"** It asked, and Sans slapped his forehead in frustration. He still needed to find a way to talk to Frisk about their crazy situation.

"Wait!" He said, running after the pair. He caught Frisk's arm, causing her to look back for a minute. "Hey, I still need to find you later!" Sans practically shouted. Frisk attempted to turn around, but Kid's yellow magic hand forced her to move along.

"Wait, Kid stop!" She shouted to her running friend. For some reason, his legs were excessively strong. Kid always told her that his legs just developed more because of his lack of hands, and Frisk believed him. Regardless of the reasons, it made him an incredibly fast runner, so he often used his yellow magic to assist her running. Kid stopped using his magic, but continued travelling towards the boats.

"Dude, we'll miss it, come on! We have to go!" Frisk looked desperately towards kid, then stared at the Skeleton behind her, who stood still. He didn't look particularly rushed, but he clearly wanted her to wait. A voice, the same one she heard earlier, egged her to comply with the skeleton's wishes.

" _Stay here."_ It said simply, and Frisk decided to trust the strange voice in her head. Frisk let out a sigh, and realized that Kid would probably wait for her if she decided not to voice her decision. The girl opposed to Kid suffering the consequences that would undoubtedly come if he missed the boat because of her. She looked back at the skeleton again and sighed.

"Kid, don't miss the boat! I'll be fine!" She said, and then silenced his complaints. The monster stopped his running in order to attempt to convince her to follow along, but his protests stopped at her next words. "Trust me," she called. "I'll be okay Kid! See you at the hotel!" She said, and Kid, despite his guilt at leaving his friend here, nodded. He trusted her, and if she said she would be okay, despite everything, he felt inclined to believe her. The monster took off running again, and Frisk watched with satisfaction as he exited the long corridor. Frisk immediately turned around. "I hope that this is as important as you say it is." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Trust me, it is. I'm at the university too, so I can take you to the hotel." Sans responded earnestly. "Now, I don't think either of us can really talk about this now. Here's my number," He said, handing her a ripped piece of paper from his notebook. "For tomorrow when you're done with your tours or whatever, and we'll talk. Engineering has a day off from tours, so I'll be free all day, and I can leave whenever." Sans said earnestly, then looked around. While telling time in the waterfall proved to be difficult for a multitude of reasons, Sans understood that both of them needed rest after tonight's events. "You know, it is getting pretty late. I would make a joke, but I'm BONE tired." Sans said, and immediately Frisk burst into laughter. Sans chuckled a little, but he realized that it was, in fact, late.

"Wow, bone tired? I- I get it." Frisk said, finally ceasing her laughter. "But really, how are you getting me to the hotel? Kid probably caught the last boat. Instead of verbally responding, Sans grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. She started to fall and put out her arms, then landed on the skeleton, which caught her. Her nose squished into the dirty jacket, and she took in a deep breath, only to find the smell strange. The jacket's odor acted as a combination of decay, electricity, and condiments, for some reason. She couldn't call it pleasant, but the smell felt a little comforting. Still, Frisk did not like falling on this complete stranger, so she craned her head back in confusion. The skeleton looked down at the girl and noticed her expression, which only served to make him chuckle.

"Hey, close your eyes, and hold on tight." He said, and the girl immediately complied. She couldn't explain why, but Frisk felt reality fade away. She kept her eyes screwed shut and ignored the sounds of howling wind, then complete silence around her. Frisk's hair whipped around her ears, yet she forced her eyes to remain closed. The girl wondered how long the strange method of transport took to reach their destination, but felt a strange sense of timelessness as she held onto Sans's jacket. After a moment, she could hear soft music, and Sans opened his mouth to speak. "You can let go now." Frisk immediately separated herself from the skeleton, and looked around in bewilderment as she found herself inside Mettaton's hotel.

"What? How did we-" Sans just grinned and interrupted her question.

"You still have that piece of paper right?" He asked, and Frisk nodded, pulling it out of one of her pockets. Sans sighed, but his expression quickly changed to a grin.

"Good. Call me!" He said with a wink. Frisk blinked, and in the split second it took her to open her eyes, the skeleton was gone.

* * *

AN: So, that's a thing. I'll try to make these stories at the minimum four pages long. I'm considering just updating on Fridays now, if that's okay with you all. Monster Kid isn't a fan of Sans, but that won't stop our protagonists from being friends. In case you guys were wondering, Gaster speaks in the bolded and crossed out letters, while Chara's words are underlined in italics. These two will actually have real conversations with our protagonists soon. Anyway, see you people later!

Question: I personally love Undertale's Music, but do you enjoy it? Do you people have any favorite songs from the soundtrack, or other places? If so, it would be great if you could share them in a review! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll be back during the next update!

ST Out!


	7. Chapter 7

Other Half

Chapter 7

Frisk stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend what just happened. As she stood there in stunned silence, wondering how it was possible that the skeleton moved her from the waterfall to the Hotel in a blink of an eye, and then just disappeared after handing her his number. Frisk immediately heard an impatient sigh, but the sound originated from within her brain.

" _Are you seriously confused? It's obvious, he just teleported you here!"_ The strange voice said, and Frisk somehow saw a rosy-cheeked child slap its forehead in frustration. This double viewing thing only served to disorient her, but she was determined to get a few answers before calling Sans tomorrow.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked in response. "What's going on?" She stood there in the lobby, accompanied by no one but the lobby receptionist, who looked slightly startled at her words. The being sighed yet again, then muttered something under its breath about dumb timelines that Frisk couldn't hear. However, the image of the child put on a fake, yet patient smile.

" _Greetings Frisk, I am Chara, the de- being who comes when you call its name. I understand that you're confused, but you might want to lay off on the questions- at least, until you're alone. That receptionist probably believes that you suffer from schizophrenia."_ Chara said, and looked at the woman in the lobby. She stared at the girl, a quizzical expression on her face. Frisk felt embarrassed, so she looked away, a small blush on her ears. The human girl attempted to think words at Chara, but her attempt only made the being look up towards the sky in annoyance, allowing the child look both frustrated and self-deprecating at the same time.

" _I'm not actually in your head! I can't hear whatever you're trying to tell me unless you say it! You can't just assume that I'm telepathic."_ The child said, His voice sounding clearly annoyed. Frisk pouted at the realization, but an idea quickly arose in her head. The human girl felt her pocket, and then pulled out a cell phone. She placed the device on her ear, and then let out an arbitrary greeting. At this, Chara hummed in approval. _"Finally. For a second, I was worried that I had the wrong person."_

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked, pretending to speak into the device.

" _You'll understand later."_ Chara said allowing an eerie grin to grace his face. _"Anyway, I'll answer some basic questions that you probably have, and then we'll retire for the night. You need sleep."_ They said, matter-of-factly. Frisk nodded, then allowed Chara to continue.

" _First, the the glyphs mention the void, or an 'ancient power'. I don't know how, but someone captured a little of it, and left it in that room."_ The being paused, and Frisk took it as an opportunity to ask questions.

"So, can you explain the void for me, and why they call it an ancient power? It didn't do much to me, except for make you…appear." Frisk said, and Chara nodded in her head.

" _The void has different effects on everyone."_ They said. _"It can literally do anything. You could have infinite knowledge, or turn into a piano. I believe the effects are random. As for what the void is, it's literally nothing, as the name implies. It's not matter or energy, and it doesn't exist, yet it's there."_ Chara mused. _"I'm not the best person to explain this. There's the other monster that was in the void, the one that collaborated with that skeleton. He would give you a good explanation."_ Chara said, his distaste for the comedian was apparent, but She couldn't understand why. Frisk decided against asking Chara about his history with Sans.

"Okay, so Sans has another person like you in his…skull?" She asked, hesitant on the terminology. Chara nodded.

" _Yes, he was another soul that was trapped in the void. We both ended up in the void for different reasons, but we both saw the chance to leave when you broke that container, and we immediately took it. The void is a timeless, meaningless place."_ Frisk nodded again, then articulated her understanding instead. After a pause, she asked another question.

"How did you get trapped in the void?" Frisk asked. For a moment, the child's mental projection flickered, and Frisk saw a glimpse of rage. The human girl blinked in confusion, and immediately Chara's normal face returned. Frisk waited for an answer for a few seconds, then as she was about to pose her question again, the hotel's doors flew open. Monster kid ran in, his eyes scanning the lobby. Frisk put the phone down as he spotted her. The yellow reptile breathed a sigh of relief.

"Frisk, How did you get here? And why did you stay in the waterfall?" He asked, his confusion apparent. Frisk looked down, unsure if she should tell her friend about the strange things that happened tonight.

" _Make something up. I doubt you want to try to explain me, considering that you don't understand me yourself."_ Chara said, speaking up for the first time after his strange silence. Frisk felt guilty, but she knew they were right. She was in no condition to explain what went wrong, so Frisk automatically took a deep breath.

"Sans, uh, dropped me off." She said, looking away from Kid's face. She wasn't technically lying, and that was probably why she wasn't sweating, shaking, or turning beet red. Frisk had always been horrible at lying, so she felt awful about this- even if it was just by omission. Kid's eyebrows immediately furrowed.

"Oh." He said sullenly, and Frisk finally met his stare in confusion. She honestly did not expect his response, and his masked anger was a reaction that Frisk had never received from her friend. "Well, I hope you had fun tonight. You should get some rest- we had a stressful day." Kid said, and then subsequently walked into the elevator. Frisk stood there for a second, and then followed him. For the first time ever, Frisk lacked words to say to her best friend, and Kid had no intention to fill the gap of sound. When they finally reached Kid's floor, the monster walked off without so much as a 'good night', and Frisk stood in the elevator silently. As Frisk watched him leave, she realized that despite all of the people she'd met tonight, she felt lonelier than ever before.

* * *

Sans sighed as he appeared in front of his home in Snowdin. He immediately unlocked the door to his home, and did the same to his room. After offering the world a tired smile when he noticed that his trash tornado was still intact, Sans collapsed on his bed. After enjoying the familiar feeling for a moment, the skeleton turned on his magic with the intent to remove his phone from his pocket, call his brother, and update him on the events of the tour. Instead, his magic surrounded his jacket, and instead of harnessing his phone, made the article of clothing disappear and re appear in one of the corners of his room. His eye sockets grew wide in surprise.

"What's wrong with my magic?" He asked himself, his eyes lacking his usual white spotlights.

" **My apologies."** A garbled voice said, and Sans' pseudo eyebrows scrunched together.

"What happened? Did you do that?" He asked aloud, and to his surprise, the voice responded.

" **Yes. It appears that I accidentally gave you some of my magic. It was more than what you're used to, so I'm afraid that lessened your control considerably."** The voice said, its echoing tone sounding slightly remorseful. Sans looked down at his hands in confusion. The voice changed suddenly, and its tone sounded merely curious, but his words reflected some hidden desire. **"You house extreme power, skeleton. Your magic levels seem higher than one would expect."** He said. Sans decided against commenting on that sentence, but he tried to hide the mistrust in his voice.

"Okay. Well, who are you?" He asked, and an image of jumbled text appeared in his skull.

" **I am Dr. W. D. Gaster. It is…."** He seemed to be struggling with a word. **"Pleasing. Yes, pleasing, to introduce myself to you."** He said, and Sans could hear a small smile in his tone, which he would have been able to see, had he been physically talking to this creature. Disregarding his lack of an image of the monster, Sans took the greeting for what it was and offered him one of his faux easy smiles.

"It's pleasing tibia meet you too, Doc. So, can you explain why you're suddenly in my skull?" He asked, sitting down on the bed again. The aforementioned doctor didn't speak for a few seconds. Fortunately, after a pregnant pause, Sans began to hear words again.

" **Your friend,"** Gaster paused again, and his tone changed to one of distaste. **"the** _ **Human**_ **, gained access to some of the void. I was trapped there for countless time, and when your friend broke the only thing containing that piece of the void, it functioned as an open door, and allowed me to exit."** Sans noticed his tone change.

"So, you have an issue with the humans?" He asked, and the Doctor seemed surprised by his perceptiveness.

" **Of course."** He responded, and Sans frowned. **"Skeleton, you may view this as prejudice, but I have seen humans throughout monster history. They are cruel, heartless, disgusting creatures."** Sans prepared himself for a long, complicated back-story, yet Gaster seemed like he was finished. It wasn't like him to probe into others' personal business, but he wanted to know all he could about this being in his head.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Sans said, his voice a little gentler than usual.

" **Believe me, I am. Before I ended up in the void, I was still a monster. Skeleton, it's possible that times have changed, but that does nothing to aid the pain that human beings have given me."** He paused again **. "Many philosophers have said that time heals all wounds. They are wrong. Time can't heal scars."** While a text box usually appeared when Gaster spoke, something different happened. To Sans' surprise, a projection of a skeleton like face became visible. It had holes in its skull big enough to connect what was left of his mouth to his eyes.

"Wh-" Sans started.

" **My face looks like this, and it's a permanent reminder of why I hate human beings."** Sans, being a skeleton was horrified.

"How- What did this to you?" Gaster let out a dark chuckle, but the sound faded into a sigh.

" **Sans, humans did this to me, and I will never trust a human being again."**

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! I apologize for posting this so late tonight, I temporarily lost my flash drive with everything on it. Finally, Gaster and Chara got some lines in! I really hope I characterized these people right. Thanks for the reviews so far, they always bring this huge, dopey grin to my face when I read them. Monster kid and Frisk had a rift in his friendship, and I may not heal it quickly. Or maybe I will! I haven't gotten that far yet. The length will probably be around 15-20 chapters, but really, it just depends. Until next time lovelies!

Question: What's your favorite Under-tale theory/ head canon? Do you think it could work in the story? If so, let me know, and I'll throw it in if I can! This story follows that one head canon where the monsters are gigantic, or at least considerably larger than humans are. It's weird, but it makes sense and operates on the idea that sprite heights are consistent. If you don't like it, feel free to imagine the characters at whatever height you want!


	8. Chapter 8

Other Half

Chapter 8

"Agh!"The strange sound came from within a hotel room, and the one who made the noise sat up in bed, her heart pounding. Immediately, the other college student that inhabited the shared hotel room turned off a blow dryer and bounded over to the noise's source.

"Frisk! Finally, you're up!" Ange said, pushing a still damp strand of hair away from their face. Frisk could only groan in response. "Seriously, what did Monster Kid have you doing last night? I mean, I know you two were busy, but you didn't come back for a while. And now you're tired!" They spoke again, and then sighed dismissively. "Don't stay out late with the boyfriend often, okay?" Ange said, a mothering tone in their voice. Frisk looked up at them in confusion.

"What?" She asked, not feeling ready to deal with new information this early in the morning. Chara had been plaguing her dreams all night, insisting that they continue communication all night long to be efficient. The result was the most tiring sleep of Frisk's life, in which her subconscious had to stay awake and cognitive to understand Chara's information while she slept. Meanwhile, Ange had a knowing smile on her face. It was weird, but the junior had voluntarily taken an almost parental role in the freshman's life, but the roommates' friendship grew because of it.

"Oh Frisk, I know what happened last night. You were out for hours, did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice what's going on?" They asked, smirking a little. Frisk paled. She wanted to keep this encounter of hers a secret, and she wondered if she'd been speaking aloud in her sleep to Chara.

"Ange, How did you-"

"I found out about it a few weeks ago!" Ange responded triumphantly, to the complete confusion of Frisk. "He was outside of our dorm. I don't think that he realized you were out. Anyway, I heard this weird mumbling near the doorway, so I obviously went to go check it out. After a second, I could hear him! He was practicing what he'd say to you when he finally asked you out! So after a few minutes of listening to him rhyme- which, by the way, was really funny, I stopped him. He was super embarrassed, but I promised I wouldn't tell you until he asked you, and he said he'd do it over the trip. After we talked a little and I did the typical roommate heart protector thing, I gave him some advice, and he said he'd do it in his favorite area of the underground!" They said, taking a breath. "Congratulations Frisk!" Ange shouted, and wrapped their roommate in a hug.

Frisk blinked and tentatively accepted the hug, then sighed mentally in relief. Thankfully, her roommate didn't know about the guest in her head, but that still left thousands of questions in Frisk's mind. She didn't want to spoil the moment, but her friend wasn't making any sense.

"Ange, what are you talking about? Who was this guy in front of our room door?" She asked, staring up at the college student. Ange immediately inhaled, a look of horror settling on her face.

"Didn't you say that Monster Kid's favorite place in the underground was the waterfall? You two went there yesterday, right?" They asked, now sounding frantic. "Frisk, what happened yesterday?" Frisk looked down for a minute. She realized that if she was going to keep Chara a secret, at least until she understood what was going on, she'd have to edit out multiple things that happened in her life when asked questions such as these.

"I- Well, we went on a boat to get to an area of the waterfall. Kid gave me a really nice tour, until we reached some ancient puzzle. I got separated from him, and we spent the rest of the time trying to find each other. Along the way, I met another monster, and he helped me find him." She said, her ears turning red in embarrassment. She hated lying, but she knew it was somewhat necessary. Ange sighed in defeat, and Frisk paused her thoughts. "Wait, it was Kid? He was trying to ask me out?" she asked, her cheeks starting to catch fire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the surprise." The upperclassman said apologetically. "You like him right?" They asked, and Frisk looked away. "Wait, don't answer that. I've already involved myself in this too much. I'm really sorry Frisk." Ange said, and Frisk easily forgave them, but Frisk's mind wandered to Kid's strange actions that night. Ange left her to her thoughts, and Frisk sighed. After a few seconds, Ange walked back near an electrical outlet to turn on the blow-dryer again.

"I need a shower." Frisk said aloud, and Ange popped their head into the area of the room containing the bathroom.

"Take it quickly, we're touring the core!" They said excitedly, yet Frisk felt a little uncharacteristic dread enter her feelings.

After fully preparing herself for the day, Frisk hoisted a string bag on her back and exited her room. The only place within a sizeable radius that sold food was in the lobby, so Frisk took her time going down the elevator so that she could purchase some much-needed food. The girl stood in line for a few minutes, and then ordered their breakfast starfait. The food had a giant cookie sitting in the side, and the colors looked too unnatural to be fruit, but Frisk ended up enjoying the food immensely.

"Thanks!" She said to a cat like monster, which nodded and then returned to the other students in line. As Frisk left the burger emporium, she noticed her tall yellow friend exiting the elevator. He looked unhappy, and Frisk walked over to him. She hoped that she could help him smile again, despite the fact that he felt differently than expected about her. The considerably shorter human came up behind him, then tapped him on the shoulder. Kid turned around and looked down at the girl, and then sighed.

"Hello Frisk." He said, his voice monotone.

"Hey," She responded awkwardly, looking up at the boy. Now that she'd confronted him, she had no idea what to say to him. "So, what's uh, up?" She cringed. Her words sounded forced and awkward.

"Nothing much, we're just doing this Core tour." He said, looking away. Frisk noticed that his words rhymed, but she couldn't bring herself to comment on it, knowing that an attempt to lightening a situation like this would lead to failure. The girl had no idea what she would say to her adolescent friend, but she wanted nothing more than to repair their friendship.

"So, I noticed that you've been down lately." She said.

"I guess that I have been. Why does it matter?" Frisk's eyes widened, then she looked away, feeling a little hurt. Did he really think so little of their friendship? She felt like he was her closest current friend, and she hated the notion that she didn't care about him.

"Because- never mind." She responded, the hurt clear in her voice. Kid, in turn looked down at her in surprise, then looked genuinely unhappy about upsetting her.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday." Kid said immediately, and Frisk sighed.

"Me too. Do you forgive m-" Monster Kid immediately cut in.

"Dude, of course." He said, immediately ceasing their apologies. Frisk offered him a tentative hug, and he accepted it, despite lacking arms.

"So," She said once the hug dissipated. "Are you excited about the Core? I heard it had tons of branches and stuff, so it'll be fun to explore." Frisk said, and Kid responded with a grin.

"Sure, but you better not leave my sight this time." He said, a mock threatening tone in his voice. Frisk giggled in response, then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side." She spoke and smiled. They still had a chance at friendship, despite the happenings of the previous night.

Meanwhile, Sans arose from his comfortable bed in Snowdin. After a quick call to his younger sibling and the pair's usual morning greetings, he hung up the phone and went to clean himself. The skeleton moved to his still working shower and removed his clothing, then jumped inside. He couldn't feel the icy cold pellets of water hitting his bones because he lacked skin, but he felt a little satisfaction in the fact that he'd cleaned himself that morning. After a quick wash, Sans wore more clothing, and then grabbed the key to his old workshop. He hadn't visited the area in ages, so he'd decided he'd check out his old, pre surface stomping grounds again.

"Is this a Laboratory?" He heard Gaster's voice ask, and the skeleton jumped before he remembered that another being inhabited his brain.

"It's more of a workshop, really." Sans responded with a shrug. "I think I just messed around with stuff in here." Gaster seemed to pause in thought.

"Wait, you think? How did you get this workshop, Sans?" Gaster asked, a little suspicion in his tone.

"I guess I've just always had it attached to our house. I come in here and tinker from time to time, but I started so long ago that I don't remember how I got the place." Sans sighed, looking around at the building. "This probably doesn't look like much for someone who was the royal scientist, but I enjoyed playing with stuff in my free time down here."

"Sans… what is under that curtain?" Gaster asked, his voice getting darker. Sans walked over to the curtain, then removed it with a quick burst of blue and faintly purple magic.

"This is, or rather was, something I worked on when I was feeling BONE-ly." He said, offering Gaster a grin. The doctor's face appeared yet again in his mind, and despite his distorted skull, his expression made it clear that he was unimpressed. "Heh heh, Yeah. But anyway, This was a time machine. It's been like this for as long as I can remember." Sans said again, a hand over his skull.

"Skeleton." Gaster said, his voice now deadly serious. "Would you like assistance in reconstructing the machine?" He asked, a strange, almost hungry expression on his disfigured face. "I have the ability to help you." Sans frowned at that. Despite his sympathetic war story, and his confirmed scientific background, the skeleton definitely lacked trust in this being that resided in his head.

"Nah, it can stay in pieces. I'm not really into messing around down here anymore. Actually, I live up on the surface now." He responded, a somewhat false easy smile on his face. Gaster's face didn't appear in his mind, but another textbox did appear mentally. It contained three consecutive symbols that correlated to an ellipsis in human writing.

"You live…on the surface. Have monsters reclaimed their land?" He asked, his voice sounding even more haunting than usual.

"Not necessarily. Monsters currently live alongside human beings. We- or at least, I don't blame the current humans for entrapping monsters thousands of years ago. A few humans even moved underground, and some monsters stayed, but most of us went for the surface." Sans responded honestly.

"I…See." Gaster said again, and went silent. After a minute, Sans decided to exit the area. All he really had to do today was wait around for Frisk's call.

Frisk looked around in amazement at the core. Almost all of the classes that visited the underground were here today, and they all stayed in a gigantic group that a tour guide led. She was peppy and knew her facts, so Frisk was more than glad to listen to her speak. After all, she loved history, so hearing about the origins and building of the maze like structure was fantastic. The students walked around for about an hour, exploring all of the core's branches and rooms. After going through all of them, the guide led students into a dark room with little more than neon lighting to guide them. After everyone came inside, the doors shut behind them, and they felt the floor elevate around them.

"Kid, what's going on?" Frisk asked, and the yellow monster just shrugged. The tour woman smiled and moved to the front of the crowd.

" As many of you know, one of the underground's most influential popular media stars was, in fact, Mettaton. This is the site of his last concert in the underground, before the legendary barrier broke. As you can see, the room is much smaller than his usual concert halls, so monsters designed this room for one of his special performances. He's made a name for himself both in the surface world and within the underground. Your passes include our one day only special end of tour bonus, so everyone, if you would, please put your hands together for the one, the only, the 'glamour-ific' Mettaton!" She said, her voice even more excited than before. Frisk heard several shouts and claps of approval across the room, and turned her eyes towards the stage. There she saw a gigantic robotic humanoid figure standing under the lights with a microphone. Smoke billowed out over the raised stage towards the crowd, and the smooth voiced pop star began to speak.

"Good morning beauties and gentle beauties, and welcome to my performance!" The robot's hair covered one of his eyes, but she still noticed one of the students blush when he offered her a wink, showing off his pink eye shadow. The robot was flashy and his voice was cool, so Frisk found herself enjoying his opening remarks before the concert.

"This is pretty cool! I've never seen a live Mettaton performance." Kid said. After his words, Mettaton broke into song, and the students clapped and cheered along. Frisk looked up at her friend. He looked more excited than he'd ever been before, and Frisk was happy that he was enjoying the show. After a few songs, the stage's lighting became normal for a second, and Mettaton stood alone above them.

"Now Darlings, for this song, I'm afraid that I'll need a volunteer." Immediately, almost all of the two hundred student's hands and other ligaments shot up. Frisk kept her hand down. While she would have loved to participate, she wanted others to get the chance to enjoy themselves too, and she didn't absolutely have to be up on stage with the robot. Mettaton put a finger to his metallic, yet soft lips, then pointed it out towards the crowd.

"Oh, I hope he chooses me!" Several students cried out, and others nodded in agreement.

"What about you two?" the superstar said, pointing at Frisk and monster kid. "Yes, The tall yellow boy, and the girl in the sweater! Come on up!" Mettaton said, flashing the crowd a grin. The crowd parted a little, allowing the two to ascend to the front. A single skeleton blocked their path, and he immediately produced two small, white bones. After running them over their sides, they gained permission to visit the front of the stage. Kid, however whispered to the skeleton guard before ascending the stage.

"Sir, why did Mettaton pick us? There's no way that I'm lucky enough for that to be random." The skeleton allowed a smile to grace his face.

"It's quite simple, really. Mettaton says that stardom is all about being different, and GREATer than the rest. You two didn't immediately throw yourselves at him, and it seems that he liked that. I, the greatest bodyguard known to monster kind, shall ensure that you are safe. Now, remember. You'll have dancing guides that you have to hit with magic, then dodge to correctly do the moves. The human will dance and pose, and you will make the effects active by hitting them with your magic, alright? It looks complicated, but fear not, for the Great Papyrus shall guide you!" He said earnestly, and Kid grinned in response, then ascended to the stage.

"Thank you for joining me on such short notice darlings. Now, I believe it's time for me to sing! Papyrus will help you, alright beauties?" Both Monster kid and Frisk nodded in understanding, and Mettaton pushed an ear microphone by his ear. "Now, everyone, we have two lovely volunteers today! They're going to help me on stage." He said, and the crowd shouted their approval. Music started to fade in for one of Mettaton's most popular songs, death by glamour, and the crowd cheered as his voice started to sing. Immediately, giant leg effects appeared, and Kid summoned small yellow hands to activate the dancing guides.

Meanwhile, Frisk looked at the two, standing still for a second, then moved away as they came towards her. She found a moment when no effects appeared, so she decided to fill the gap in space with a dramatic pose, and the crowd voiced their approval of her moves. Afterwards, small copies of Mettaton's rectangular form appeared, causing frisk to look back to Kid. There was no way that she could dodge all of them, so Kid hit a few with his yellow hands, and they disappeared. After beating those and posing yet again, Frisk found more holographic leg projections and small boxes coming at her across the stage.

While Frisk was just dodging and offering a few poses, the girl really looked like she was dancing tirelessly in tune with Mettaton's words. A line of white boxes appeared, along with a singular moving yellow one. Frisk waited for Kid to hit the moving box with his magic, then had to jump and spin around the now moving line of boxes to dodge them. Frisk posed yet again, and flashed a grin at the crowd.

Next, Mettaton's heart left its position in the center of his body, then started shooting out small white projections. Kid couldn't hit them with his magic, so Frisk had to jump, spin, dive, and wave her arms to get around all of them. The end result was a coordinated dance that led the girl over to where monster kid stood, then back into the fray, now with monster kid behind her. She grabbed his tail at one point to keep him from running into a white projection, and she in turn had to raise her legs in a strange position. The two honestly didn't feel like they were dancing, but the fun they were having was evident on their faces, and their happiness spread into the crowd as well.

The two neared the end of the song, and a disco ball that shot random lights at them from every angle appeared from the ceiling. The two were both attempting to dodge the lights, and their eyes connected for a moment. Without a word, Frisk decided to dodge the white disco lines, and Kid dodged the blue ones. The result was a duet to the end of death by glamour, and both ended up posed dramatically over each other. The crowd was silent for a second before they erupted in applause and cheers. Mettaton even clapped for the duo when he realized how well the two performed. After a second, the human girl and monster left their pose, their chests heaving in sync. Both had matching grins on their faces, and the crowd roared in approval when they bowed. After a few minutes, they left the stage.

"Thank you darlings! I-I've never seen ratings this high, thank you!" Mettaton said, winking at a camera. After the applause in the room died down, Mettaton sighed. "Now, I'm afraid that I'll have to leave you, dears. Stay glamorous!" He shouted, and the stage went dark.

The tour eventually ended, and both Frisk and Kid returned to the hotel in time for lunch.

"That was incredible!" Kid shouted for the fifth time that day. "You know, you're quite the dancer, dude!" Frisk smiled happily at the compliment.

"Thanks Kid, you know, you have some 'smooth moves' too!" The friends giggled a little. Both felt extremely lucky to have danced with Mettaton.

"You know that skeleton? He said some cool stuff. Anyway, it's almost two. Would you like to grab some lunch?" Frisk wanted to nod, but she gasped instead.

"Wait, skeleton? I forgot! I have to call him!" She said, feeling exasperated for forgetting. Kid's eyebrows raided in confusion.

"What skeleton?" He asked, and his expression immediately changed to a scowl of disgust. "Oh, that skeleton. I suppose I'll see you some other time then." He spoke, his words ringing with an undertone of hatred. Kid immediately walked away from the girl, and she turned to look at him.

"Kid! I-I don't have to call him now." She said softly. "Lunch would be-"

"I'll see you later Frisk!" Kid said, his voice unnaturally cheerful for the situation. Her friend didn't even look back as he walked away from her. Frisk sighed. This wasn't what she wanted at all. Actually, Frisk wanted to go speak with her friend, but he seemed intent on ignoring her. She had nothing else to do, so eventually the girl pulled out her cell phone. She had a call to make.

AN: Okay, wow. That one went on forever! Hey, let me know if you like the length. So, Mettaton came in, but I doubt he'll really do much in the story. I feel bad about patching things up with Kid and Frisk, only to just tear them apart again, but this long romancey filler felt necessary. Don't worry guys, next week it's all plot development. Also, watch out for Dr. Gaster. I didn't lie about the double agendas in the summary.

Uh, okay. Chara can communicate with Frisk's subconscious, and therefore show her things in her dreams. Unfortunately, that information isn't easy to retain once she's awake again. Chara revealed their (I'm undecided on pronouns for this kid. I may just continue this, or make Chara use m/f pronouns.) back-story to Frisk, but in her dreams. Weird, I know, and if you people have constructive criticism, I'm all ears, but it should (hopefully) all make sense in the end.

Question: What is your favorite ending of Under tale? Did the pacifist one look good? Did you do a true pacifist? Was it genocide for you, or do you have a favorite neutral ending? ((bonus points if you got the impossible ending, cool hacks bro.)) Let me know in a review, and I'll see you next week! Stay Determined!

~ST OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

Other Half

Chapter 9

The blue clad skeleton looked at his phone. Again. Zero missed calls, messages, or anything else, as usual. Eventually, sans turned back to the television. Now that the underground was open to everyone, human broadcasting companies showed a variety of things in the underground. They had access to the tv networks that surrounded the surface part of Mt. Ebott, so that definitely made this more interesting. Now that monsters moved to the surface, Alphys worked with various world leaders to combine their Undernet with its surface counterpart, the internet. There were countless technological advances that Sans had yet to discover, but he couldn't find entertainment on any of them. Instead, sans looked towards his device for the hundredth time that day.

 **"You know, you could just go visit the hotel and ask when she'll be back."** Gaster spoke, after watching his behavior. At first, as a person trapped in the void, Gaster considered himself content with watching the lives of others from afar. He had no issues with watching monster-kind progress while he was in the void, and he'd spent thousands of years in that place. Still, he had no idea that a monster could be that aggravating. Gaster watched Sans look toward the cell phone, look away, then look again, check it, rinse, wash, and repeat for hours on end. After his 58th check, Gaster became so annoyed that he had to intervene. Watching him gain hope, only to have it removed when she didn't call, AND do the same thing again was maddening.

Sans considered the monster's suggestion.

"I can't. I told her to call me, not wait for my random visit into her life." Sans said, then he looked at the phone again. Gaster had to resist the urge to scream. After a second, he looked back at the tv. Gaster started counting down seconds. As he reached 1, Sans looked at the phone again, sighed, and checked it. Sans sighed once more. No missed calls. He looked back at the TV, ready to start the process again, when it rang. Gaster never thought he would be this happy to hear a ringtone, but he felt like jumping for joy. Or, oozing around for joy, because he couldn't really jump anymore. Still, he was more than thankful for the human's call. Finally. Gaster didn't really want to work with this human, especially if they were allied with Chara, but at that moment, he couldn't be happier with this person.

"Hello?" He heard her voice ask on the other end. Gaster expected greetings to go normally. Instead, Sans let out a strangled noise, then blushed blue, and covered it with a cough.

"I- Hi! Hello! Sorry, I coughed!" He said, rushing his words together. Gaster couldn't help but doing his equivalent of rolling his eyes.

 **"You sit around all day trying to talk to her, and now you lack the ability to say hello?"** Gaster asked, a little mirth in his tone.

"No! I can do this!" Sans said, and apparently, she heard him.

"Uh, what?" Frisk asked, and Sans froze, then sighed. She heard him.

"Oh, nothing. So, casual question, where are you right now?" He asked, and at this Frisk sighed.

"I'm in the lobby of the MTT hotel and resort, right in front of the doors." Sans made a noise of affirmation. He immediately teleported in behind her.

"Boo!" He shouted. Unfortunately, she still had the phone in her ear, and he spoke directly into his device. Frisk shrieked at the loud noise, then immediately grabbed her ear and groaned. The people milling around in the lobby all stared at her, and Frisk's cheeks burned. Sans had a pun ready and everything, but he hadn't meant to screech in her ear. "Sorry!" He said, wincing. Frisk just sighed.

"That- it's fine." She responded, and he gestured to the doors. She walked out of the hotel with the gigantic skeleton in tow, and the two stood outside. "So," She said, rubbing her eyes. "We kind of need to talk. Where should we go?" She asked, and Sans thought about it for a solid five seconds before responding.

"I know a place." He said, offering her a hand. She took it quizzically, then looked significantly less surprised as the world faded away. After she realized they arrived, Frisk looked around. The area smelled a little greasy, and Frisk looked surprised to find snow underneath her feet. She immediately shivered.

"W-Where are w-we?" She asked, finally deciding to look around. Sans just tapped her on the back, then opened the door to a restaurant for her. She immediately walked inside towards the warmth, then sighed in appreciation as the entire area felt warm. She immediately noticed the layout of the area. There were tables, then a few booths. Sans walked in after her and motioned to a booth, where they both sat across from each other.

"Welcome to Grillby's, Frisk." He said, allowing her to look around a little before making eye to eye socket contact. "If you were on a tour, especially one at the core, then that must have taken hours. You're probably hungry, huh?" He asked. Frisk's stomach responded for her, and Sans made an expression similar to raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe a little." She paused for a minute. "Shut up!" she said quietly, her face darkening a little in embarrassment.

"Oh, speaking of our…friends. Do you have any idea what's going on?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. Last night, she would have said no, but now she had a little information.

"Well, I know a little. The one in my head was trapped in the void, and I apparently opened an escape route when I dropped that snow globe thing in the waterfall last night." Sans stopped her for a second when their waiter appeared. Sans expected the Grillbiz, so he looked back in confusion when a smaller, green flamed and female version of the monster materialized in front of them.

"Oh, Hi." Sans said, looking at her. She looked down at him in confusion before gasping.

"Wait, are you Sans?" she asked, her eyes getting a little wide.

"I see my name precedes me." He said, a smile on his face. The server chuckled.

"So does your tab. Grillby always talks about you."

"Really? Are you sure you're not fibula-ing?" he asked, inserting a little pun. The green woman laughed a little, but sighed.

"Nope, but he has been talking less since you've been gone. Grillby's needs their best customer." She finally noticed Frisk, who stopped paying attention to their conversation to read the menu instead. "But We can talk about my cousin later, huh? You have company." She said with a wink, and Sans shook his skull.

"I'm afraid that this is more of a business meeting, really. Still, I bet this one is hungry." He said, making it clear that she could order first. She wasn't paying attention and didn't hear them until sans tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"What? I- Oh, May I have the burger?" She asked, looking up immediately. The waitress wrote down her order.

"And you, Sans?" She asked, pen ready.

"Can I just have the-"

"No, you can't drink that from the bottle! Order something, or I'm just serving her." She said, a little attitude in her tone.

"Fine, fine. Just as fiery as ever, Amy. I'll take the fries." He said, using a pun yet again. She nodded with satisfaction, then left. "So, where were we?" Sans asked frisk, who sat back in the seat easily.

"Right, so I freed them from the void. Apparently it has random effects on everyone, but considering that we haven't turned into pianos yet, we probably shouldn't worry about it." She said, and Sans nodded. "What about you? Have you learned anything about our situation?"

"Well, Mine has been trapped in the void since almost directly after the monster-human war. Okay, we'll get more info on that later. It may have affected my magic, but besides that, everything is normal. What about this?" He asked, pulling out his paradox notebook. "Why is your name in it?" Frisk flipped through the pages.

"Chara?" Frisk asked aloud, but the being was creepily silent. Frisk sighed. "I have no idea. This one is being silent." She said, gesturing to her head. Sans shuddered, and Frisk looked at him, confusion apparent on her face. Sans seemed puzzled with his odd reaction to the name, but it had no significance in his mind.

"Chara? That name is… I don't know." Sans said, shaking his head. "Anyway, it looks like we need to talk to them some more, and apparently, if we're in the same room, ours won't talk." Sans reasoned, and Frisk nodded.

"What about if we learn something new? Could we have something like a weekly meeting? Just so that we can figure out what's going on?" Frisk asked, and Sans considered the idea.

"Alright. We can figure out days and times later." He said, and the server brought them their food. Frisk thanked her, and sans smiled as she walked off. He picked up a bottle of ketchup and offered it to the girl, who politely refused.

"Suit yourself. That means more for me!" He said, and Immediately tilted the bottle back into his mouth. Frisk watched with gruesome fascination as the red liquid entered his mouth, then disappeared instead of dripping through his skull. Sans noticed her expression and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. It's just…Ketchup? That's really different." She said, eyeing the almost empty bottle. Sans just shrugged.

"I guess we have different tastes, kid." He responded, then finished off the red sludge. "So, I know a little about the situation, but I know nothing about you. What's up?" He asked, ready for proper introductions.

"Well," Frisk started. "My name is Frisk. Frisk Dr-" She paused. What was her last name? For some reason, she couldn't recall. "Just Frisk." She said, and Sans looked at her quizzically.

"Frisk Just Frisk? That's an interesting name." Sans joked, but he looked at her in concern. Frisk laughed a little in response, but her lack of information confused her.

"That's me, Frisk Just Frisk. Anyway, I live on the surface, and I go to the monster and human university. We're in the underground on a fieldtrip. I want to be an ambassador, and I like… golden flowers." She said, struggling to make the conversation less forced.

"Well, My name is Sans. I am a skeleton. I go to the university too, and I don't know what I'll do when I get out. I'm good-" He paused, then gave a dramatic sigh. "Alright, I'm okay at science. I like puns, and I did comedy when we lived underground." He said, looking off to the side. Frisk leaned forward, her expression looking interested.

"Who is this 'we' that you refer of?" She asked, looking at him.

"Oh, that would be my brother, Papyrus. He works for Mettaton as a bodyguard or something." Sans said. Frisk looked at him thoughtfully.

"Is he tall? And a skeleton?" She asked. Sans paused for a moment.

"Yes, he is. Why?"

"I think I saw him today, when Mettaton asked us to dance." She said, remembering the excited voice of the skeleton. "His name is Papyrus, right?" Sans looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, that's him. You danced with Mettaton today?" Sans asked, his eye sockets widening. Frisk shrugged.

"Mettaton asked my friend and I to volunteer on stage. Those holograms were hard to avoid, but I think it ended up looking good." Frisk said, remembering Mettaton's comment about ratings.

"I'll be sure to check out the show tonight. Hopefully they'll replay some of that concert." Sans commented. Frisk looked up at the monster through her hair.

"I hope it looks okay. I'm not exactly an accomplished dancer." Frisk said, remembering her random movements to dodge the projectiles.

"Neither am I." Sans responded. "I guess people say I'm pretty funny though. I'm sure that makes up for lack of dancing talent." Sans said, and Frisk looked at him challengingly.

"Really? Alright, give me your best joke. I won't laugh." She said, trying to freeze her face in a frown. She felt a little sigh of relief when he cracked his knuckles and stared at her, a challenging expression on his skeletal face.

"You sure kid? I wouldn't put money on it. No one can resist my humor, not even Pap, and he hates puns. Frisk offered him a smirk. She honestly had no issue with laughing, but she felt comforted to relieve some tension. Still, now that their conversation became a challenge, she felt determined not to laugh, or smile.

"Okay kid, here I go. Knock Knock?" He asked, using the wooden table as a door. Frisk looked at him quizzically.

"Who's there?" She asked. Less than a minute later, she broke out into giggles. "Okay, okay!" She said, stopping for a second to catch her breath. "You win! I didn't even know knock knock jokes could be that funny." She responded, wiping a tear from her eye. Sans looked self-satisfied.

"It's all about the presentation. Plus, I practiced a lot underground." He said, emitting a little shrug. Frisk's giggles finally subsided, and she continued to contribute to the conversation.

"You practiced underground? Were you a comedian?" She asked, now genuinely interested. Sans offered her a nonchalant shrug in response.

"I did work as a comedian, but that was more of a casual job. Actually, I worked at Mettaton's restaurant. Still, I tried not to stress over it too much. It was fun." He responded, and Frisk nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I enjoyed telling my jokes to a crowd, but there was another time when I really enjoyed sharing some laughs." He said, and it was clear that he'd go into a reverie.

"When?" Frisk asked, and a smile hit the skeleton's face.

"So, I'm was a sentry in Snowdin forest, right?" He said, trying to effectively lay out a scene in her mind. "I used to sit out there and watch for humans. It's kind of boring. Fortunately, deep in the forest, there's this HUGE door, and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes." He paused. "So one day, I'm knocking 'em out, like usual. I knock on the door, and say 'knock knock', and suddenly from the other side, I hear a woman's voice.

'Who is there'? She asks. So naturally, I respond.

'Dishes.' And of course, she continues it.

'Dishes who?'

'Dishes a very bad joke.' And she just howls in laugheter, like it's the funniest joke she's heard in a hundred years!" He pauses again, smiling at the memory. "I keep them coming, and she keeps laughing! She's the best audience I've ever had." He says, and Frisk smiles, imagining the skeleton in front of a gigantic door. "Then, after a dozen of them, she knocks!" Frisk could hear the glee in his voice.

"'Knock knock!'

'Who's there?'

'Old lady.' She says, and at this point, I put down the joke book I was holding.

'Old lady who?' I say, and then she hits the punch line perfectly.

'Oh! I did not know you could yodel.' Needless to say, this woman is extremely good. We kept telling each other jokes. We did this for hours. Eventually, I had to leave. Papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bed time story. She still told me to come back again, so I did! Then I did it again, and again." Sans pauses, and Frisk is smiling. "So it's a thing, telling bad jokes through doors. It rules. One day though, I told her a joke. I noticed she wasn't laughing as much, so I asked her what was up. Then, she told me something strange.

'If a human ever comes through this door, could you please, please promise me something?" Sans pauses again.

"'Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?' Now, I hate making promises, and I don't even know this woman's name! But someone that sincerely likes bad jokes has an integrity I can't say no to. Do you get what I'm saying?" He asked suddenly, and Frisk's heart beat wildly. She didn't respond. Her silence didn't originate from unkindness, but she stayed quiet because she was thinking. Sans opened a closed eye socket to stare at the girl.

"Kid?" He asked, his voice incredibly soft. Frisk vaguely heard Chara make noises of discomfort in her mind.

"I- I don't-" Frisk tried, looking down at her hands. "Is… she's." She paused. It's like the word was at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. Chara was holding their breath. Frisk could tell, and the second it took for her to recognize this, she lost whatever lead she was about to gain. Frisk heard a large sigh of relief in her head.

"Are you alright?" Sans asked, now incredibly concerned for the girl. Frisk shook her head.

"Yes! I mean, no. Something is missing!" She insisted. "I- I know who you're talking about, but I don't! I care about her, but I don't know who she is!" Frisk spoke in frustration. Sans frowned.

"Something is wrong, you're right. Let's start from my notebook again." He said, attempting to help her feel less irritation. Frisk let out an unsatisfied sigh, but nodded.

"Alright, can I see it? Where did you find it?" She asked, reaching for the book. Sans immediately handed it over to her.

"I found it on sale in the underground. When I opened it, the book had my hand writing in it." He explained. Frisk flipped through it.

"My name is in here a bunch of times. Maybe we knew each other in another life or something?" She asked. Sans nodded.

"I think this is a timeline thing. I know a little about the time space continuum, but definitely not enough to be super helpful. Either way, I think we did know each other, but in another timeline." He said. "And the only person I know that could have knowledge about this isn't talking right now, so I guess his knowledge is suppressed." Frisk's eyes widened.

"Wait, say that again! The thing about the doctor in your head."

"He's not talking right now?" Sans guessed. "We already knew that." He said, and Frisk shook her head.

"No, the other thing!" She said, and Sans looked at her quizzically.

"His knowledge is being suppressed?" He said, and suddenly his eyes widened. "Wait, you don't think-"

"I do! That's why I knew who you were talking about. That's why I know I care, that's why you shuddered at Chara's name! Something is suppressing our memories." Sans nodded.

"Okay, but how do we find out who's become an amnesiac? It can't just be us." Frisk's eyebrows lowered, and she looked around the table for some inspiration.

"That's it! This is how! The names- they're probably the people in this book. Plus we can know if we feel something for these people. Those are probably the ones who have been suppressed." She smiled. Finally, they had a handle of some sort on their situation.

"Alright, so I guess we start by finding the first name in the book, huh?" Sans asked, and Frisk nodded. She opened up the book, then put a hand on the dried ink.

"I guess we need to talk to…Toriel." She said, and Sans just nodded. _'Toriel?_ ' Frisk thought, her heart swelling with an unidentified feeling. _"Here we come."_

* * *

AN: Woo! This was tough to write. I really wanted to just finish up my first contribution to the Homestuck fandom. (Which, may I add, is the sole reason why I'm in this fandom, and largely the reason why undertale exists. I hope you had a happy 4/13 Homestucks.)) Thankfully, I didn't turn this chapter into a filler. I actually had to re write this entirely from where Sans actually met up with Frisk, because it was definitely going somewhere that I didn't want. Still, here's the first of Sans and Frisk's weekly meetings. I'm doing this to have a regular way for Sans and Frisk to interact. Don't worry, I'll still keep up the interactions with other characters. Hopefully you can expect them to meet Alphys, Undyne, and a few more people of Undertale's main cast. They probably won't have huge parts in the story, because the idea is really to center around Frisk and Sans.

Also, if anyone would be kind enough to edit or beta this story, I would be really appreciative. This could ((DESPERATELY)) use some grammar checkups, and I would love getting a second outlook on the story. If you're interested, send me a PM, or let me know in a review. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Question: Is Ted Cruz the Zodiac Killer? (No, just kidding. Sorry, I wrote this with debates in the background.) ((of course, i don't have anything for or against Ted Cruz!)) What's your favorite skeleton pun (Or, just Undertale joke in general)? If you're in the fandom, I'm sure you've heard at least a few. Is it humorous? Is it so bad that it's good? If so, let me know in a review! I'll most likely laugh, because I love bad puns.

Stay determined, you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kid groaned. Why did everything always have to be so difficult? After escaping to his room, the yellow monster sat down on a chair. Why was he so angry at Frisk? More importantly, why was he so angry at everything now? His personality changed instantly whenever he thought about the skeleton, and it didn't help that Frisk was hiding something from him. It was almost like she was- well, he didn't want to consider the possibility that he was too late, but the way both he and Frisk had been acting lately hardly stood as a base for any romantic operations.

Kid weighed his options for a second, then figured out what he needed to do. He decided that he'd (yes, I know), talk to someone about his feelings. As the boy stood up again, he began to ponder on who would actually understand what he was going through, and advice him. The answer came quicker than he imagined, and in the form of a knock on his door.

"Kid? Are you in here?" An effeminate voice asked. "Can I come in?" Kid nodded in response, then mentally slapped himself.

"Uh, yeah. Come in dude!" He said, trying to muster an heir of excitement in his tone. He opened the door from afar with his hand magic, then looked at the person that quickly entered his room. It was Ange, Frisk's unexpectedly helpful roommate, and they looked guilty. "What's up?" He asked, a little surprise in his tone.

"I-" They started, then they paused and tried again. "I'm sorry Kid. I didn't know what to say and I understand if you don't want to forgive me, because I know I don't deserve it." Kid just looked at her quizzically. He had no idea what she was talking about, but with his luck lately, it probably won't be anything good.

"I'm sorry Ange, it's just, I have no idea what you're talking about, dude." He said honestly, and they looked at him in surprise.

"Seriously? But I thought- Urgh!" they said, slapping themselves on the forehead. "I'm so, so sorry about all of this. I have to stop assuming things." They shook their head. "Alright, I guess this is a confession too." Kid waited, and they took a deep breath. "I told Frisk about you." They said. Kid's eyebrows scrunched together, a thousand questions immediately ready to leave his mouth. They stopped him though, when they continued. "It wasn't on purpose, I thought she already knew!" They said in self defense. Kid shook his head in confusion.

"What even happened?" he asked, and Ange immediately recounted the story for him.

"So that's why I'm sorry. I really didn't want it to happen that way." She said in conclusion. Instead of getting angry, Kid just sighed in exasperation.

"It's okay Ange, you didn't know. Besides, with the way things are going now, it hardly matters." He said, his voice free of the slang he used around Frisk. Ange pulled out a chair.

"What's going on?" She asked, making it clear that he could vent. Kid shook his head.

"I don't know. I guess, ever since everything went wrong last night, I've just been so upset!" Ange nodded, and he continued. "I mean, we made up yesterday, then we were great during Mettaton's performance, and then I tried to ask her to get lunch and everything just got bad again." Ange's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Did she say no?" She asked, looking at Kid. He shook his head once again.

"No, That's the thing! I think she was going to say yes, but I just got mad at her and walked away, and I don't even know why!" He spoke again. Ange frowned.

"Was there anything she said that triggered this? What do you mean, you thing she was going to say yes? Did she say something before she responded to your question?" Kid thought back to the situation.

"Yeah, she said something about calling that guy from last night. Why does it matter? She was still going to say yes, but I got angry and walked away!" He responded. Ange looked like she had an 'aha' moment, but then her eyes avoided his entirely. "Do you.. know why I could have acted this way? I definitely don't get it." He said, cautiously looking at her. Ange let out a sigh.

"I…I have a guess. But you probably won't like it." She said, and he looked at her curiously. While the truth may be unpleasant, it was definitely worth it if he could figure out a way to make things better with Frisk. However, before he could ask her to elaborate, she interrupted his thoughts with a question. "Kid, why do you like Frisk?" Ange asked, looking at him seriously. Kid thought for a second, then blushed a little bashfully as he considered his answer.

"Well- I mean, she's the best friend I could ask for. She brings out a side of me that- I don't know, I just feel so free around her. She's nice and smart, hardworking and kind, super cute-" He began to list various things until he paused. "Wait, why do you ask?" Kid responded, finally wondering if her question had a point. Ange sighed a little.

"Just checking. Now, you have to promise not to get mad. After all, this is just a speculation, and I may be way off of the mark here." Ange said, and Kid instantly agreed. Ange looked at him suspiciously, but Kid urged her to speak, so she took a deep breath.

"C'mon Ange, I have to know!"

"Kid, I think you may be jealous."

* * *

"Wait, you don't think it means Queen Toriel, do you?" Frisk asked the skeleton. Both of their foods were finished by now, and the pair walked out of the door. Sans sighed.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it does." He said, and Frisk frowned.

"This may be harder than we thought. How would either of us land an audience with the queen of monsters? Even if she was willing to talk to us, how would the queen possibly fit us into her schedule?" Frisk began to panic. "And that's just assuming she'd be willing to talk to us. I don't know why she'd even start to listen to two people who claim that they have voices in their head that need to talk to her because of a theory about timeline travelling. I mean, why would she even-" She stopped as she heard Sans poorly cover a little chuckle. "What?" She asked, now looking up at the monster. Sans just shook his skull, the mirth still apparent in his tone.

"Nothing. You're a riot kid, you know that?" Frisk put her hands on her hips.

"What do mean, riot?" She asked, looking at him. Sans just shook his skull again.

"I don't know, you're getting worried over all of these details, and we haven't even gotten much information yet. It's just different, I guess." He said with a shrug. The monster chuckled again. "I didn't know someone could be so analytical about worrying." He said again, and Frisk sighed in a little frustration. "Still," He amended, "You are right. I don't know when or why the queen could see us." He said, and Frisk nodded complacently. Suddenly, an idea graced her head.

"Wait, when is your class seeing the castle?" She asked, a plan formulating in her mind.

"We go tomorrow." Sans responded, and Frisk smiled.

"Hey, so do we! Maybe we could see her there?" She asked, but Sans looked at her uncertainly.

"All of the other students would be there too." He said, not entirely dismissing the idea, but warning her.

"We can talk to her. Maybe if you teleport us to her while she's alone, we could talk?" Frisk asked, and Sans nodded.

"Good Idea. We can refine it later, but if I can find a window of time when she's alone… kid, you're a genius." Frisk grinned. The two reached the outside of the restaurant, and Sans held the door to the cold open for her.

"Thanks. For the door and the compliment." She added, and he just nodded in response. She stepped outside, and immediately started to shiver.

"You know, now that I think about it, we don't really HAVE a 'later' for our plan, huh? I mean, if we're doing this tomorrow-" Sans trailed off. Frisk frowned at that, but realized he was right.

"Y-You're r-right. But what do we d-do?" She asked, her face becoming flushed in an attempt to rid itself of the cold. Sans didn't notice her shivering at first, so he responded casually.

"We could just get some paper and plan it out. Want to try the library?" He asked, and Frisk hastily agreed. At the sound of her voice again, Sans finally realized why it wavered so much. "Oh, you're cold!" He said aloud, and Frisk looked away dismissively.

"I'm fine. Can we just hurry and get to this library?" She asked, and Sans frowned. He instantly removed his jacket, leaving him in a t-shirt. Frisk shook her head immediately.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked, attempting to keep the shivering away. Sans just offered her the jacket again.

"I'm fine, no skin, remember?" He said, and Frisk looked at the article of clothing again. She felt the wind pick up, and immediately took it from him.

"Oh, thank you!" Frisk said, a sigh escaping her lips at the warmth.

"No prob kid. The library is a few blocks from here." He said, pointing in a general direction. Frisk saw a few buildings, so she just nodded and continued walking alongside the skeleton.

"So," Frisk started, after noticing a lull in their conversation. "What's yours like?" She asked, pointing to her head. He looked confused for a second, but responded.

"Oh, He's weird." Sans paused. "It's true!" He said, then looked back at Frisk again. "Anyway, he likes to interrupt me when I talk, and he's been watching monsters for almost two thousand years from that void." He said, then continued. "He was a scientist, but I may have told you that. I know he doesn't like my puns, and I haven't really verified that he's not evil yet. Still, if he was trying or able to kill me, he probably would have done it by now." Sans paused again. "What about yours?" Frisk thought for a second.

"I don't know what the deal is with their name, but I think it has something to do with the timeline. Mine was a royal family member or something, and they used to live in the underground with Prince Ariel." Sans looked at her quizzically.

"They've already added monster history to our curriculum?" He asked, and Frisk shrugged.

"Kind of. I like history, so I look stuff up when I'm curious. Plus, if you don't learn History, you repeat its mistakes, right?" Apparently, Chara made some sound of approval, because Frisk smiled. "Thanks. What did you do while you were down here? Besides work at a sentry post and tell jokes, I mean." Frisk asked Sans, now feeling curious about his life.

"Well, I had these sentry stations, right? But it was super boring just looking for humans all day, so instead I sold- Oh hey, we're here." Sans cut himself off as they reached the building. Frisk looked up at the sign in confusion.

"Is it spelled wrong?" She asked, and Sans chuckled a little again.

"They're getting it fixed. Now come on, we've got a plan to write." Frisk held the door open this time and grinned. They definitely did.

* * *

AN: Woo! Another chapter! I'm not going to lie, writing from Kid's pov was fun. I like the idea that he drops his slang when Frisk isn't around, so I used it. Thanks for reading through that little 'experiment' I did with Kid interacting with a non-main character. I hope this didn't get too OOC, I did have a few issues with Sans. Still, I enjoyed myself with this one, so yay! It felt weird writing an OC, I don't do that, so constructive criticism, especially on that, is ((REALLY)) appreciated. I may incorporate that save point head canon that a reviewer sent, (so long as I can make it work) so look out for that! They will be at the castle next week, then they'll eventually leave the underground. Oh, Also. Frisk and sans have sort of morphed into a single pov because of how often they'll interact, but sometimes I'll keep it 3rd person but with just one of them.

Question: Okay, so I know I asked this question about Undertale as a whole, but what about in this story. Do you have any people that you absolutely have to see together or can't ever see it happening here? Are you just apathetic about the whole romance aspect of this story? Are you somewhere in between? Let me know!

As always thank you, thank you, thank you for your reads and reviews! Your input has been wonderful and a definite motivation to write. See you guys next week, and the beta search is still on! If you're interested let me know any way you can!

~ST OUT! Stay Determined!


End file.
